Oscuridad, la vida de un Potter
by XohePotter
Summary: Harry es criado por otros magos a los que aprecia mucho, alejado de los Potter debido a Voldemort, es educado en una escuela que nadie sabia que existía, la pregunta es: Cuando Harry se entere de la verdad, de que sus padres no son lo que dicen ser y se de la profecía ¿Sera capaz de afrontar su destino?, Todos tenemos las riendas de nuestro destino, solo hay que saber que decidir
1. Iniciando

Una bella noche se vislumbraba en Valle Godric, miles de niños corrían por las calles … Todo parecía tan normal y común como cualquier otro día de Halloween, más sin embargo un hombre de aspecto extraño caminaba por la calle, nadie le ponía demasiada atención, al fin y al cabo, ¡cuantas personas no estaban disfrazadas! El hombre ascendía a pasos firmes la avenida, su larga y negra capa hacia un extraño fru-fru al caminar, tenia la mirada fija en un enorme prado que ocupaba la mayoría del espacio, un prado extraño, si un extranjero visitara Valle Godric sin duda se preguntaría por que no había en ese espacio tan grande alguna construcción, si el espacio era adecuado además de enorme, sin lugar a duda el lugar perfecto para crear una mansión. Pero el hombre parecía seguro de que algo estaba ahí, sus penetrantes ojos estaban clavados en ese espacio, como si estuviera viendo algo que estuviera esperando por algún tiempo, cuando llego frente a la porción de terreno alzo la vista y una sonrisa malévola le cruzo por la cara, avanzo con paso decidido y se perdió en la oscuridad, como si nunca hubiera estado ahí. Sin embargo las personas estaban demasiado distraídas como para darse cuenta de lo sucedido, más el hombre tenia razón, en ese prado estaba construida una perfecta mansión, donde vivía una pequeña familia, que era diferente de las demás, era una familia que poseía un poder extraordinario que millones de personas desearían, ¡podían hacer magia!. Los patriarcas de esta familia no pasaban de los 24 años, es más; se podían decir que eran todavía más jóvenes, pero por que no decir de que tenían una pequeño hijo de un año tres meses, el pequeño era en verdad una ternura, su carita sonrosada era adornada por unos maravillosos ojos verdes esmeralda, relucientes, alegres, preciosos, que reflejaban la inocencia de esta pequeña criatura. Tenia una impeinable mata de cabello negro azabache que le hacia contraste con su piel blanca. El hombre observo a la familia desde la ventana que daba hacia afuera, estaban en la sala, riendo ajenos a todo lo que pasaban en el exterior_, "Tontos" _pensó, sin mas saco su varita y apunto al cerrojo de la puesta que hizo un ligero "clic" al abrirse, de inmediato le llegaron a sus oídos el sonido de las risas que producía esta familia, parecía que se la estaban pasando de maravilla, lastima que se les fuera a terminar la diversión. Avanzo por el pasillo hasta llegar a la antesala, y claramente escucho al hombre decir "_Corre Lily, es él, llévate a Harry, es él, yo lo detendré" _ y las risas se cortaron, el hombre río de una manera cruel y entro en la sala, ahí estaba él, tan "Potter" como siempre, el hombre al que Dumbledore protegía estaba frente ahí, el hombre que tanto se escondía de él, lo miraba con determinación con sus ojos avellana, pero estaba desarmado, no tenia varita en mano, era solo un estorbo más, ahí parado como si pensara que podía con todo, eso hizo hervir la sangre del hombre levanto la varita y apunto al padre, quien lo miro y dijo:

-Voldemort…

- James Potter te sorprende verme aquí, ja …como siempre Potter tan descuidado, confiaste en la persona equivocada, Potter… Peter Pettegrew me obedecía a mí desde mucho antes que fuera su guardián, Peter Pettegrew ¡es un mortífagos!, él es el espía; pero como siempre menos preciando al más débil, debo de admitir que me hiciste un favor al no poner a Black como tu guardián, ese tonto seguramente hubiera muerto sin decirme la ubicación. Pero mira aquí estoy

- Siempre tan egocéntrico, ¿no? sin nariz, pero tú eres el equivocado,

- ¡ LORD VOLDEMORT JAMÁS SE EQUIVOCA!, sufrirás por eso, escucharas como grita tu asquerosa esposa, como muere tu hijo, como me hago poderoso, ¡TU ERES EL EQUIVOCADO! _¡Desmauis!_

Y un rayo rojo se impacto en el pecho del hombre, que cayo al suelo, Voldemort rio, al verlo caer, los ruidos que se escuchaban en la planta superior de avisaban que Lily Potter se encontraba arriba, subió las escaleras con parsimonia, no fue difícil saber el lugar en donde se hallaba la mujer, era la única habitación cerrada, escucho el ruido de un objeto ser arrastrado, _"Que tonta, pensar que con unos cachivaches va a frenar el poder del mejor mago de todos los tiempos"_ pensó Voldemort, alzo la varita y con un ligero movimiento abrió la puerta, entro en la estancia, y la vio, de pie frente a una cuna, donde seguramente se encontraba el niño, tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas, y el cabello desordenado, como muestra del miedo que estaba sintiendo, sus ojos verdes se clavaron en la mirada maléfica de Voldemort y dijo

_A Harry no, por favor a Harry no_

_¡Apartate muchacha!_

_Te lo ruego a Harry no, a Harry no_

_¡Quítate, fuera de mi camino!_

_Por favor a Harry no_

_¡Expeliarmnus!_

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita de Voldemort, que al impactarse con la mujer la impulso a salir dispara hacia atrás, donde su cuerpo cocho con la cuna y cayo al suelo. Camino, rodeo a la mujer y observo al niño, de pie con sus manitas en el barandal de la cuna, tenia la vista clavada en el cuerpo de su madre, desparramado en el piso, Voldemort alzo la varita y apunto a la frente del pequeño que inmediatamente comenzó a llorar…

Harry Potter, niño inútil, no se como serias capas de derrotarme, mientras tu creces yo podría hacerme mas poderoso, pero no, tenia que existir esa maldita profesa, haci que voy a matarte, dile adiós al mundo Harry ¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Un rayo verde salió disparado de la varita, pero al hacer contacto con la frente del niño, se desvio y le pego a un cuadro cercano que lo reboto de vuelta hacia quien lo conjuro, Voldemort contorsiono la cara de sorpresa mientras veía como el rayo se acercaba a él, lo esquivo y volteo a ver al niño que aun seguía llorando, quiso saber que había pasado, quiso levantar la varita e intentar de nuevo , más sin embargo no tuvo tiempo para lanzar otra maldición, una luz blanca comenzó a salir del pecho del niño, que poco a poco fue creciendo, Voldemort quería salir de la estancia, comenzaba a sentirse débil, a sentir demasiada cobardía, un sentimiento que jamás había experimentado, pero sus pies parecían estar clavados en el suelo, cuando la luz lo alcanzo sintió la peor sensación que haya existido, se sintió arrancado de su cuerpo, sustraído, atraído por una fuerza que no lo quería dejar soltar, , lanzo un grito de horror, cuanto agradecía que nadie lo viera, quien pensaría que un niño de un año lo derrotaría, maldita la hora en que le hizo caso a esa inútil profecía, pero tenia que asegurar su futuro, sin embargo ahora se estaba desvaneciendo, Pero nadie, absolutamente nadie le vencía a él, tenia que regresar y matar al niño. Y eso fue lo último que pensó antes de desvanecer por completo llevándose consigo la luz blanca que había producido el pequeño, quien también se desvaneció de la cuna.

Cuando se levanto del suelo se sentía adolorido….trato de recordar que es lo que había pasado, pero mientras más lo intentaba más se perdía , simplemente no podía recordar , de repente el nombre de Harry llego a su mente y recordó; Voldemort había estado en su casa, Voldemort había estadio ahí, _¡Lily! _Corrió inmediatamente hacia la planta superior donde no se escuchaba nada, cada escalón que subía era una tortura, maldijo mentalmente, y subió, quedandose en shock, por lo que veía, la puerta de la estancia del cuarto de Harry estaba ladeada, colgaba hacia fuera, avanzo aun sorprendido, y se paro en el umbral…lo que vio lo dejo impactado, la habitación estaba en un total desorden, los peluches estaban regados por el piso junto a trozos de cristal, los cuadros desalineados, uno de ellos con una fea marca en el centro, había trozos de madera que parecían haberse desprendido de las paredes estaba esparcidos por el suelo, su vista recorrió el lugar en busca de su hijo y su esposa, esperaba verlos agazapados y abrazados detrás de algún lugar, escondidos tal ves detrás de la cuna, pero no los veía

_Lily, Harry,¿ donde están?_

_Mas no recibió respuesta, su garganta se seco y trato de calmarse, bajo la cabezo y suprimió las lagrimas, no podía creerlo, simplemente no podían haberlo dejado, no podían haber muerto, justo ahora cuando eran una bella familia, no podía ser cierto. Un sentimiento de venganza le nació en el exterior .Tenia que ser fuerte, levanto la cabeza y cuando se disponía a salir; alejarse de aquel lugar donde Voldemort había destruido a su familia, _diviso una cabellera pelirroja, se acercó cauteloso y vio el cuerpo de su esposa boca abajo, rápidamente y agachándose levanto a su mujer, reviso su pulso y se dio cuenta que aun respiraba, si Lily estaba viva; entonces donde estaba Harry ¿Dónde estaba?, miro el lugar en busca de algo que le diera el paradero de su hijo, pero nada, nada, no estaba en la habitación, miles de esperanzas se derrumbaron en su interior, no quería imaginarse los millones de sueños que se desmoronaban, su hijo simplemente estaba….

_James….que sucedió_

La voz temblorosa de Lily, lo saco de sus divagaciones, no la miró, tenia miedo verla a los ojos, clavo la vista en la pared de enfrente y por un rabillo del ojo, la vio sentarse en el piso y mirar la estancia, sin más hizo la pregunta que más temía

_- James, ¿Dónde esta Harry?_

_No contesto y ella repitió la pregunta, quiso decirle algo pero las palabras no le salían_

_-James ¿en donde esta Harry?, ¡James mi hijo donde esta! _

_-Lily, yo…._

_-No James ¿donde esta mi hijo?, yo lo deje en la cuna, ¿ donde esta?_

_-Lily, yo creo que ….- Su voz se corto y ella lo miro, inmediatamente se levanto avanzo a la cuna y dejo escapar un grito…_

_-¡NO! James dime que no es verdad, dime James; dime que estoy soñando y que Harry simplemente esta dormido en nuestra habitación ¡DIMELO JAMES!_

James se acercó cautelosamente a ella, la abrazo y la miro, sus ojos estaban llenos de lagrimas, y supuso que él estaba de la misma forma, sentía las ardiente lagrimas recorrer sus mejillas, y sin más lloraron en silencio, no podía asimilarlo, no podían creerlo, ambos lloraron por su perdida, su felicidad les había sido arrebatada, su hijo estaba muerto…

Albus Dumbledore, caminaba extasiado en la sala de los Potter, hacia no mas de una hora que había recibido el Patronus de Sirius Black diciéndole que se presentara en la mansión, que Voldemort había visitado a los Potter, que el pequeño Harry, estaba muerto…

Lo último lo había dejado en shock, no podía ser cierto, era posible que se hubiera equivocado de niño, no, solo era este y el hijo de los Longbotton, pero sin duda, era este, la única opción que les quedaba, hacia dos noches que Snape le había confirmado que Harry Potter era el niño que había elegido Lord Voldemort, era el niño al que estaba destinado a derrotar al señor oscuro, más sin embargo, ya no existía

Miro a Lily y James Potter que lloraban en silencio frente a él, quería decirles algo, pero no sabia que, a lo lejos Sirius Black hablaba con Remus Lupin, parecían enfrascados en una charla algo penosa, negaban rotundamente y miraba a la pareja que estaba lamentándose.

-James, Lily, si no les importa me gustaría ver el cuarto donde paso todo

-No hay nada que ver Dumbledore, todo esta destruido- menciono James

-Quisiera notar, percibir que fue lo que paso, si no les importa voy a subir

-Como quiera

Dumbledore subió y camino hacia el cuarto, cuando entro, encontró todo tal y como lo había descrito James, pero; un cuadro en especial llamo su atención, parecía abollado por una maldición, impactado por un hechizo y sin mas se acercó, lo observo y pudo notar que en realidad había sido impactado por uno, noto un nivel de magia muy fuerte en el entorno, lo curioso era que aun permanecía en el aire esas ondas especiales , que suele dejar la magia, sin duda no era una huella que indicara que un Avada Kedavra había sido hecho, mostraba con rotundidad que una magia muy poderosa había sido invocada, una magia blanca, sin duda no hecha por Voldemort, pero ¿quien la había hecho?, como mencionaba Voldemort no pudo haber sido, su alma estaba demasiado corrompida como para tener ese tipo de poder, Lily y James estaban inconscientes desde antes que Voldemort matara al niño y ninguno menciono haber atacado o siquiera hecho un hechizo, solo quedaba Harry, y se planteo por un momento la posibilidad de que el pequeño fue el causante de eso. Solo tal vez Harry había sacado su magia mucho antes que lo atacara Voldemort, pero si fuera así, entonces ¿porque murió? Nadie tendría respuesta jamás a sus suposiciones, nadie sabría jamás con exactitud que era lo que había pasado originalmente en esa habitación.

Bajo con lentitud los escalones, y vio a Sirius y a Remus hablando con Lily y James, se acercó a donde estaban y menciono que sentía demasiado lo que les había pasado, noto como la miraba de los cuatro se clavada en él, y supuso que es lo que pasaría después…

-¡NO USTED NO SABE QUE ES LO SENTIMOS! NO CONOCE NUESTRO DOLOR, NO LO COMPRENDE, NO SABE QUE ES PERDER A UN HIJO- grito James

-James, hijo, tranquilo-

-QUE ME TRANQUILICE, QUE ME TRANQUILICE, POR DIOS, ACABO DE PERDER A MI HIJO Y USTED ME DICE QUE ME CALME

-James, con eso no arreglaras nada, con tus reclamos no traerás a Harry de vuelta

-COMO SE ATREVE A DECIRME ESO, COMO ES POSIBLE QUE SEA CAPAZ DE ACEPTAR TAN SERENENTE QUE HARRY NO ESTA

-James, yo de lo que te digo, debes de asimilar que tu hijo ya no esta contigo, debes de ser fuerte y salir adelante

-NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE ME DIGA, ES MAS VAYANSE AL DEMONIO USTED Y SUS LOCAS IDEAS, DEJEME A MI EN PAZ, SI NO HUBIERA ESCUCHADO ESA PROFECIA, MI HIJO ESTARIA BIEN, MI HIJO ESTARIA VIVO

-James, nadie conoce lo que va a pasar….

-CALLESE, VAYASE DE MI CASA, POR CULPA DE ESE MAL NACIDO DE VOLDEMORT, NO TENGO A MI HIJO, NI SIQUIERA POSEO SU CADAVER PARA LLORAR SOBRE EL.

-James debes de comprender que quienes mas amamos, son por las personas por las que mas sufrimos, debes de comprender que el futuro es incierto, ni siquiera los videntes son capaces de predecir algo con ingenio, todo cambia, James sé que te duele el haber perdido a Harry y créeme que se lo que se siente, yo perdí a mi hermana, y nunca puede sanarme de esa herida, pero por lo menos pude vivir con ella

-Lo siento, en verdad Dumbledore, pero es para mí de gran dolor el haber perdido a mi hijo… siento lo que le dije, yo solo… yo solo quiero desear que esto sea un sueño, que el llanto de mi hijo me despertara cada mañana, que volara por la casa y romperá todo cuanto se encuentre a su paso, que me sonreía de esa forma tan inocente cuando ha destrozado algo.

-Se escucho en la sala el lamento de Lily, cuando James dijo esto, ella, Sirius y Remus, habían permanecido en silencio mientras James gritaba, sabían que James estaba dolido , al igual que todos ellos y que era para el una carga muy grande el haber perdido a Harry

-James te comprendo, pero debemos salir, adelante, me es una pena el retirarme pero tengo que hacerlo, con su permiso y no se preocupen, la muerte de Harry, será una causa más por la cual luchar, será una causa más para no perder la esperanza- y sin más desapareció

Snape, estaba esperando en tranquilidad al director en su despacho, tenia la mirada fija en el ave fénix del director que dormía tranquilamente en la percha, cuando la puerta se abrió y entro Albus

-Oh, Severus, que te trae por aquí

-Tengo noticias señor, de los mortífagos.

-Si dime, que mensaje me traes ahora

-Señor, esto causo un gran revuelo entre los seguidores de Voldemort

-Si sin duda algo tremendo, algo inexplicable- dijo Dumbledore, pensando que Snape se refería a la muerte del pequeño Harry que sin duda, el bando oscuro tomaría como el principio de su triunfo. Que equivocado estaba.

-Director, el Señor Tenebroso a caído

Dumbledore se quedo inmóvil, dirigió su mirada a Snape y menciono

-¿Qué has dicho Severus?

-Lo que escucho señor, el Señor Tenebroso a caído, los mortífagos están temerosos y asustados, nunca pensaron que fuera derrotado

-Es algo extraño, y no sabes como sucedió

-Lo único que sabemos es que iba a casa de los Potter, al parecer el pequeño niño, era sin duda el de la Profecía como el Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado había dicho, más nunca pensamos que en verdad lo derrotaría

-Algo inexplicable Severus, acabo de venir de la casa de los Potter, y el pequeño Harry esta muerto

-Que extraño director, bueno sino hay algo más que quiera decirme me retiro

-Adelante Severus

-Con su permiso Albus

Dumbledore se dirigió a la ventana, sus ojos miraron el estrellado cielo y se quedo pensando en lo ocurrió… ¿Qué había ocurrido realmente? Sin duda algo que nunca llegaría a descubrir. Dejaría al destino seguir su rumbo, ya el futuro depararía el mañana.


	2. El Comienzo del Principio

**Cap. 2 El Comienzo del Principio**

La noche azotaba la bella ciudad de Londres. Miles de personas caminaban por la calle, muchas lucían felices y vestían de lo más extraño, con largas capas de colores fosforescentes, amarillos chillones y azules eléctricos.

El reloj toco las 11:00 p.m. y poco a poco las calles se vaciaron y lucieron desiertas donde no se veía alma sobre ellas, el silencio era demasiado aterrador, poco a poco se fue escuchando el sonido de tacones de mujer y a lo lejos se distinguió a una pareja con un niño en brazos caminar con elegancia y parsimonia, inspiraban un aire de grandeza, lucían ropas carísimas, y a leguas se notaba que estaban forrados de oro.

La pareja lucia preocupada, tenía una cara de culpabilidad tatuada en su faz, como la que se pone cuando se esconde algo, sus pasos se fueron haciendo más rápidos; al parecer habían elegido esas horas para que nadie los viera transitar por la calle, pero un llanto los asusto, miraran hacia ambos lados de la calle y no distinguieron nada, siguieron caminando, pero el llanto se seguía escuchando, pararon frente a un callejón de donde parecía venia tal sonido, se acercaron con cuidado y sorprendidos vieron lo que les esperaba , detrás de unos botes de basura se encontraba un pequeño niño, que parecía ser de la misma edad del que tenían en brazos, el niño era precioso, sus ojos llorosos brillaban con la luna y eran de un atrayente color verde, su cabello despeinado color negro azabache le deba un toque de ternura. Ese niño era….

-El hijo de los Potter- susurro el hombre

Sus reacciones fueron diferentes. La mujer miro al niño y se compadeció, ¿Qué hacia una criatura tan inocente olvidada en ese horripilante lugar? Tenían que hacer algo, no podían dejarla ahí, en ese asqueroso callejón, si tan solo pudieran... claro que podían criarlo como un hijo, ella estaba dispuesta a cuidar a tal bebé, ella nunca pensó que los Potter fueran así de crueles, siempre vio a Lily Potter como una mujer responsable y cuidadosa, pero abandonar a su hijo eso era el colmo, ¿Qué habría pasado para llevarlos a tal atrocidad? , volteo a ver a la cara a su esposo y vio la cara de repulsión del hombre, acaso era el bebé en tales condiciones lo que le hacía tener tal cara, observo como tomo su varita y apuntar al niño. ¡Por Dios que estaba haciendo! ¡Él no tenía tal derecho de lastimarlo! Justo cuando iba a hablar lo vio bajarla y suspirar, corrió la cara hacia un punto distante.

Mientras tanto el hombre al verlo lo fulmino con la mirada ¡Ahí estaba esa criatura! Esa monstruosidad por la que tenían que huir. Por ese mocoso estaban como estaban, por él y su familia corrían peligro, pero acabaría con él, solo le bastaba sacar su varita, apuntar y listo…ese apestoso engendro dejaba de existir. Por instinto tomo la varita y apunto al niño, un Avada Kedavra y adiós a su existencia, nunca existiría un tal niño Potter, justo cuando fijo la vista en su objetivo, sus ojos vislumbraron una cicatriz en forma de rayo en la frente de tal pequeño, abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, ese niño tenía algo que le impedía actuar, bajo la varita y suspiro, miro la pared con la que colindaba el callejón recordó las palabras de su padre

"_Siempre tan cobarde, siempre tan inútil, eres un maldito engendro, no puedo creer que mi heredero no pueda levantar tan siquiera la varita para matar a una inútil mosca" _él siempre intento dejar atrás esos oscuros tiempos, pero nunca pudo, por eso decidió unirse al lado oscuro donde Lord Voldemort le ofrecía poder, importancia, pero sobre todo fortaleza, se unió sin pensar, el solo quería que su padre viera que el si podía ser valiente, y así a los 17 años* ya era un mortífago, ya era un mal para la nación magia, ya era un "valiente". A su mente llegaron las palabras que el Señor Tenebroso le dijo "_Eres grande, pero nunca pudiste siquiera torturar a un maldito mocoso, en verdad ¿Eres bueno para algo?, solo debes de dejar atrás ese enemigo que tienes dentro de ti, deja la compasión, abandona la cobardía" _siempre lo intento, se creó un miedo atravesó del poder del dinero, adoptado la arrogancia y prefirió que otros se encargaran del "trabajo sucio", _"Solo debes de sentirlo, si no lo sientes como quieres que te resulte, siente el odio fluir por las venas, siente la rabia apoderarse de tu mente, deja que la ira te guie" _las palabras de la hermana de su esposa aun resonaban en su mente.

La mayoría de los allegados Del-Que-No-Puede-Ser-Nombrado. Lo conocían por ser parte del círculo cercano de Lord Voldemort, pero siempre lo tachaban de prepotente y cobarde, él no era así, el solo quería a alguien que lo comprendiera, una luz que le hiciera tener fuerza. Miro a su esposa y vio que su mirada estaba fija en el niño que tenía en frente… y si ese niño era solo una señal de que aún se podía vivir, que las esperanzas no estaban muertas, que él podía comenzar de nuevo, que él podía volver a nacer.

Sin preguntar y ni siquiera voltear a ver la mujer, se agacho y tomo al niño en brazos dio media vuelta y avanzo hasta salir de la calle sintió su esposa seguirlo, en su interior algo le decía que la criatura que llevaba en brazos era su luz, su esperanza, su señal, era su nuevo comienzo.

Avanzaron por la calle hasta perderse en el horizonte, con la única testigo de lo que acababa de suceder, la luna.

**/**

La pareja después de caminar por vario tiempo llego frente a la reja de una gran mansión, alejada un poco de la ciudad, era de gran dimensión, el hombre vio al pequeño niño que tenía en brazos, estaba dormido, volteo a ver a su esposa y vio una mirada de comprensión y una sonrisa cruzo su cara; era hora de comenzar de cero. Empujo la reja y avanzo hacia la puerta; entro en silencio a la residencia, se quedó parado a mitad del salón, oyó como la puesta se cerró detrás de él y la mujer entro en la estancia, el pequeño que ella traía también estaba dormido, se miraron y ella dijo

-Es tiempo de ir a dormir, el alba comenzara en tan solo unas horas y será tiempo de partir-

-Lo sé pero no sé en donde se va a quedar- dijo el hombre, alzando al niño que tenía en brazos

-Bueno puede quedarse con nuestro hijo mientras tanto-

-Está bien, iré a acostarlo- dijo, avanzo hacia las escaleras y escucho claramente como la mujer decía

_-Esto es un nuevo comienzo-_

Él sonrió, claro esto era un nuevo principio. Abrió la habitación de su hijo, acostó al niño en la cuna que se encontraba a mitad de la habitación, cuando lo hizo el niño abrió los ojos y sonrió, él se quedó mirando al pequeño, al momento sintió la presencia de alguien más en la habitación, volteo y vio a su esposa parada en la puerta, ella sonrió

-Hace mucho tiempo que no te veía sonreír tanto como hoy, es bueno el renacimiento- avanzo hasta la cuna y recostó al pequeño niño que traía en brazos en ella, arropo a ambos con la cobija que había en ella y los miro

-No sé porque pero me da el presentimiento de que ellos serán grandes chicos-

-Yo pienso lo mismo- él acaricio la cabeza de ambos bebés y vio en la frente del pelinegro la extraña cicatriz de rayo, la delineo con la yema de su dedo

-Me pregunto cómo se hizo esto-

-Hay cosas que nunca sabremos, solo el tiempo nos dará las respuestas- menciona ella

El crepúsculo se vislumbró por la ventana de la habitación, ambos vieron al nuevo día que estaba a punto de llegar, abandonaron la habitación y antes de salir dirigieron una última mirada a la habitación, suspiraron y cerraron la puerta. Algo nuevo, algo que cambiaría sus vidas estaba a punto de empezar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

La mañana sorprendió a los habitantes de Londres, en las calles se comenzó a ver las primeras señales de vida, panaderos vendiendo pan de puerta en puerta, el lechero repartiendo leche, el periódico llegando a cada casa, la vida en ese Londres era tranquila, pero en Londres mágico, miles de personas estaban reunidas en el jardín de la Mansión Potter, todas vestían túnicas de color opaco y tenía una cara de profunda tristeza, el profesor Dumbledore se encontraba hablado con los patriarcas de la familia. Entro un hombrecillo de pequeña estatura, todos tomaron asiento en las bancas perfectamente distribuidas en el jardín, en forma de medio círculo alrededor de un lago, que tenía una cúpula en medio de este. El silencio reino y el hombrecillo hablo

-Estamos todos hoy reunidos, por una causa en especial, el día de ayer partió un pequeño niño que tenía un gran futuro por delante, que comenzaba tan solo a conocer la vida, que no tenía la culpa de todos los atroces que se han cometido en el mundo, una criatura que era como todos los que estamos aquí reunidos una vez fuimos, ese pequeño que era esperanza, paz y fortaleza, nos llena de la más profunda tristeza el haber perdido a alguien tan pequeño, a alguien que no conocía ni merecía esa muerte…Pero he aquí lo curioso, ese niño es un niño valiente, un niño especial…él tuvo la valentía de derrotar a la personas más atroz del mundo, pero su valentía tuvo un precio, aun así siempre lo recordaremos como un niño luchador, un niño valiente… Harry Potter el niño valiente… la luz del mundo...

Terminada sus palabras, Lily y James se levantaron, llevaban en manos una pequeña caja de cristal, que brillaba cuando los rayos de luz la tocaban, se agacharon y la dejaron en el agua, fue empujada por las ondas que se crearon mientras sonaba una música lúgubre, todos seguían la trayectoria de la pequeña caja de cristal, levantaron las varitas iluminaron la estancia, y apuntaron a la cúpula que se ilumino cuando los ases de luces la tocaron, se levantó unos centímetros y el agua trago la caja, provocando que cayera la cúpula, al tocar el agua levanto olas y un monumento se alzó, arrojo una haz de luz al cielo y se desvaneció como si este lo tragara.

Lily derramo lágrimas y James la abrazo, ambos estaban destrozados acababan de perder a su primogénito, a su primer hijo, a su primera familia. Poco a poco las personas se acercaron a dejar flores en el agua que se concentraron en el centro de ella donde se alzaba el monumento, flotaban dando un aspecto de camino, Sirius y Remus alzaron las varitas y encantaron las flores para que jamás se secaran ni se extinguieran, los más allegados y apegados a la familia dieron el toque especial creando una enorme orquídea de un color azul eléctrico que se colocó en medio de este camino, poco a poco todos se acercaron a dar sus pésames a la familia y se fue vaciando la estancia.

El mediodía sorprendió a los patriarcas de la familia que seguían mirando el lago, Remus y Sirius se acercaron y miraron a Lily y James, ambos tenían los ojos rojos de tanto llorar y tenían a mirada fija en el monumento que se alzaba junto a la cúpula

-Lily, James es hora de entrar a la casa- dijo Sirius

- No pueden quedarse aquí, tiene que seguir con sus vidas, volver a comenzar-dijo Remus

Ambos suspiraron y se llevaron a los patriarcas dentro de la casa, iba a ser difícil, es difícil olvidar cuanto te aferras a algo, es difícil adaptarse y acostumbrarte a la ausencia de alguien, es difícil volver a llenar el vacío, es complicado volver a comenzar, enterar el pasado y mirar el horizonte, muchas veces las cosas más difíciles de borrar son las cicatrices que tiene el corazón. Y Harry había dejado en los suyos una muy profunda herida que sangraba constantemente.

Dejaron que ambos se sentaran en el sillón de la sala y Remus fue a prepararles té, Sirius se sentó frente a ellos y los miro, él sabía que Harry era el comienzo de su familia, y el sentía la pena, él aunque no era su padre, era su padrino, se sentía culpable si él hubiera estado tan solo en ese momento cuando sucedió eso, él hubiera tal vez salvado a Harry de tal atrocidad, pero no… él estaba con Remus durante su transformación, él tenía que cuidar de su amigo, el confiaba en Peter, él sabía que Peter no era un hombre valiente ante el riesgo, pero pensaba que nunca traicionaría a James, con razón era un rata, una sucia y asquerosa rata.

Remus interrumpió sus pensamientos cuando se sentó a su lado dejando la tetera en la mesita de centro. Sirvió las cuatro tazas de té y bebieron el reconfortante líquido, dejaron sus tazas y se miraron unos a otros

-Gracias por acompañarnos en este mal momento- rompió el silencio Lily

-No te preocupes Lily, a nosotros también nos duele que Harry ya no esté con nosotros- menciono Remus

-De todos modos gracias a su apoyo, si su ayuda tal vez no hubiéramos podido afrontar lo que nos esperaba, gracias a ustedes siempre salimos adelante- dijo James

- Bueno James ya sé que no puedes vivir sin mí pero tan siquiera dile algo de aliento a Remus no se vaya a sentir- se burló Sirius con arrogancia para tratar de alivianar el ambiente, todos rompieron en risa, que se fue apagando y todos se quedaron callados.

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos, que descansen Lily y James, mañana vendremos a verlos- se levantaron y salieron por la puerta principal, dejando atrás a una destrozada pareja que soltaba a llorar.

James corrió la cara y fijo la vista en Lily que dejaba escapar lágrimas silenciosas

-Sera mejor que subamos a dormir- sugirió James

-Sí, es lo mejor, pero James como le haremos para pasar por el cuarto de Harry, aun no puedo superar su perdida- menciono Lily

-Hay que ser fuertes Lily, no podemos dejar siempre ese cuarto en ese estado y no dormiremos en el sillón solo por el temor a enfrentar el pasado-

-Lo sé, pero es imposible para mí aceptar que Harry ya no esté-

-Hay que afrontar lo que paso, algún día tenemos que limpiar esa habitación-

- Sí, mmm debemos de ser fuertes, aceptar que aunque no quiera Harry ya no volverá, vamos es tiempo de ser fuertes –

Subieron con tranquilidad las escaleras y se perdieron en la planta de arriba, rindiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo, sin saber que en otro lugar su hijo seguía vivo.

Su esperanza aún no estaba perdida, tal vez si el destino quería se volverían a encontrar algún día.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**En otro lugar""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""**

Eran las 11:00 de la mañana cuando el hombre llego al comedor, se sentó a la mesa mientras un elfo se acercaba trayendo la bandeja con el desayuno, la dejo e hizo una reverencia mientras se retiraba. Entro en la estancia la mujer trayendo en brazos a los dos pequeños, recién bañados y vestidos, tenían sus ojos mirando con curiosidad la escena, los sentó y varios elfos entraron y repitieron lo que hizo el elfo anterior.

El hombre cogió el periódico matutino y lo abrió, lo que vio en primera plana lo hizo abrir los ojos desmesuradamente.

**DERROTAN AL SEÑOR TENEBROSO**

**Harry Potter El niño que nos salvo**

**Londres, 1 de Noviembre de 1981**

**El día de ayer se llevó la trágica escena que cambio nuestras vidas; el día de ayer fue derrotado al fin el Señor Tenebroso, culpable de tantas muertes a inocentes y masacres a muggles, será el principio de una nueva vida, no se ha encontrado el cuerpo del culpable de tanta desgracia, al parecer cuando se dirigió a la casa de los Potter no esperaba encontrarse con tal niño, que tuviera un poder tan asombroso. Lamentablemente sucedió algo que todos lamentamos, el pequeño niño murió (tampoco se encontró el cuerpo), todos recordamos a Harry Potter como el Niño que nos salvó. El día de hoy se llevara a cabo el tributo a su memoria.**

Se quedó sumido en sus pensamientos, entonces el niño que tenía frente se llamaba Harry, bueno ya sabía que era un Potter, pero no conocía su nombre, sin duda iba a ser una persona de gran poder, se había encariñado con el niño, sabía que tal vez en un futuro él niño le reclamaría por qué no lo llevo con su familia original, de todos modos de que servía; los Potter ya lo daban por muerto, ya lo daban perdido, no hicieron el intento de buscarlo, de encontrarlo y pagarían por eso. Termino de tomar el desayuno y se levantó de la mesa, se dirigió a su despacho.

-Wilfry- bramó al instante. Un elfo domestico de ya avanzada edad se acercó tambaleante al hombre

-Si amo- dijo con una voz chillona

- Prepara el equipaje, Wilfry; partimos en dos horas-

- Lo que usted diga amo, ¿Desea algo más el amo?-

-Nada, retírate-

El elfo salió, y el hombre fijo su vista en el horizonte, un nuevo rumbo y comienzo les esperaba, su hijo y el pequeño Potter iban a ser los precursores del apellido de su familia, los entrenaría como Sangres Pura, aunque el ultimo no lo fuera, los adaptaría a todos los medios, y limpiaría la artimaña que manchaba a su familia. Ellos serían los próximos herederos de su apellido. Sus hijos, sus primogénitos.

-Amo, el equipaje está listo, la ama lo está esperando en el salón- dijo el elfo al entrar despacho

- Dile que en un momento bajo. ¿Ya está listo el auto?- pregunto el hombre

- Listo amo, el equipaje está dentro, y el chofer está dispuesto. Los llevara al aeropuerto para que puedan abordar el avión y llegar a su destino- respondió el elfo

- Este bien, Wilfry, te pido que mantengas la casa en orden y te encargues de administrar algunos de los fondos que dejaremos, tal vez regresaremos, no sabemos; pero en cualquier caso de hacerlo te avisare, puede retirarte-

- Si amo- hizo una reverencia y con un ligero "plop" desapareció, el hombre salió de la estancia y entro al salón ahí lo esperaba la mujer con los dos pequeños.

- Es hora de partir- dijo el hombre

- Bueno, creo que ya era hora de probar un aire nuevo, mmm Rumania es un poco hosco pero creo que estaremos bien ahí- contesto la mujer

- Si lo sé, de todos modos ya compre una casa ahí, podemos mudarnos hoy, y ahí poder realizar algunos planes que tengo que hacer-

- Pero… ¿Algún día regresaremos?- pregunto dudosa la mujer

- Tal vez… no lo sé, en unos doce o trece años, tal vez menos, tal vez más, dependerá mucho de cómo vayan las cosas aquí y de cómo nos adaptemos al nuevo sitio-

- Eso quiere decir ¿Qué tal vez nuestros hijos no van a Hogwarts?-

-Si, tal vez no vayan y en parte es necesario que no lo hagan, no quiero que sean manipulados por Albus Dumbledore, se viejo que según es el mago más poderoso, pero he escuchado que hay otra buena escuela en Rumania y sea en parte algo que necesiten ellos para triunfar-

- Si es necesario, que así sea, Creo que ya es hora de que partamos-

- Vamos- El hombre cogió a los pequeños y salió seguido por la mujer, subieron al auto y el recorrido comenzó, el recorrido a su nuevo hogar. Al abordar el avión ya era algo tarde, el sol comenzaba a ocultarse y los últimos rayos comenzaron a extinguirse, la noche cayo cuando llegaron a su destino. Un auto los aguardaba en el aeropuerto

- Bienvenidos a Rumania, un lugar famoso por su adentrada experiencia en la cría de Dragones, esperemos que su estancia aquí sea agradable - La voz que dijo esto, era la del chofer que estaba a cargo de llevarlos a su nueva casa. Subieron al auto y durante horas viajaron hasta llegar a su nuevo hogar. La casa no era muy diferente a la que tenían antes, era de la misma estructura y dimensión. Tenía una reja parecida a la que poseían antes, entraron con paso lento, observando cada detalle de la nueva casa que tenían, la mujer entro seguido de su pequeño hijo. El hombre se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, llevaba al pequeño hijo de los Potter en brazos

- Bienvenido a casa Harry- dijo en un susurro, el pequeño abrió sus ojos y miro la casa soltando una risita

Porque desde aquel día Harry dejo de ser un Potter para ser un….Malfoy.

Harry Malfoy.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

*No se la edad a la que entro Lucios Malfoy a ser mortífago, pero en esta historia es a los 17 años.


	3. Las Saile

**Capítulo 3. LAS SAILE**

Un pequeño niño de no más de seis años corría apresuradamente por las escaleras de su casa, sus cortas piernas subían a grandes zancadas los escalones; entro a una de las habitaciones del piso superior, cerró la puerta con fuerza y se recargo en ella sentándose en el suelo, su pecho subía y bajaba al ritmo de una respiración agitada. Se escuchó una risa lejana y el pequeño se levantó de un salto, diviso una escoba recargada en la pared posterior, la cogió y abrió la ventana del balcón que daba hacia el jardín, se paró sobre el barandal de la ventana y se lanzó al vacío.

Sentía el aire pegarle en la cara debido a la fuerza de atracción, giro la escoba y se subió a ella, estaba a solo un palmo del suelo cuando se elevó de nuevo hacia el cielo, dio una voltereta en el aire y bajo en picada, soltó la escoba y cayó al césped

-¡HARRY!-

El niño giro ante tal grito, una mujer de cabello rubio se acercaba a él, corriendo de manera apresurada

-¿Qué pasa mami?-

- ¿Estas bien?, ¿no te paso nada? Harry ¡Por Dios! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no vueles de esa forma- Narcissa lo abrazo rápidamente, le dirigió una mirada suspicaz, y suspiro.- Por cierto ¿Qué hacías?, no les había dicho, a Draco y a ti que subieran a su habitación-

- Fue culpa de Draco, él comenzó a perseguirme- Harry la miro de forma inocente y sonrió.- Yo sabía que ha Draco le daría miedo aventarse con una escoba desde el balcón- Sonrió

- ¡No es cierto!- un pequeño niño rubio llego corriendo desde los adentros de la casa- Harry, Harry… er… él… él me retó; me dijo que no era capaz de alcanzarlo- Sonrió burlonamente a Harry cuando Narcissa lo abrazaba.

- Ja ja ja ja, eso quisieras hermanito, no eres capaz de lanzarte desde el balcón- se burló Harry

- Basta de palabrerías; vayan ambos a sus habitaciones y prepárense en unos momentos subiré con las túnicas, su padre no tardará en llegar y tendremos que ir a la cena- Narcissa los tomo de la mano y los tres se metieron a la casa. Los niños se soltaron del agarre y subieron corriendo las escaleras escucho claramente un _–No me alcanzas-_ Por parte de Harry, que se encerraba en su habitación, habían aprendido a criar a dos niños al mismo tiempo, era un poco complicado; pero salieron adelante, tenía cinco años más o menos que habían llegado a su nueva casa, habían comenzado de nuevo y todo iba a mar de popa, ahora bien tenían que ir a una cena entre las familias más importantes del lugar.

Subió con las túnicas que usarían ambos niños. Había elegido negro, toda la familia iría de negro, representaba elegancia según su punto de vista. Entro primero a la habitación de Draco, lo encontró sentado sobre la cama, mirando el tablero de ajedrez que tenía en las pierna; había empaques de dulces esparcidos por el piso, sabía que a Draco le encantaban las grageas, pero a veces Draco era abusador con respecto a los dulces, sonrió encantadoramente, Lucios debes en cuando se pasaba malcriando a sus hijos, no dudaba que Draco tuviera un escondite secreto en su habitación donde guardara tantos aperitivos. Avanzo en silencio a la cama y toco el hombro de Draco, el niño salto del susto, que las piezas del ajedrez cayeron a la colcha de la cama;

-Mami, pudiste haberme matado del susto-

-Draco, que son estos empaques de gragea que hay regados en la habitación- dijo Narcissa con falso enojo

-¿Cuáles empaques mami?- dijo Draco como ignorando que estuvieran ahí

-Estos- Narcissa se agacho y tomo uno del suelo, lo puso sobre la colcha y miro a Draco

-Mami, ¿de donde a has sacado eso?, no sabía que estuviera ahí, no lo abras encontrado fuera y me estas echando la culpa-

- Draco-

-¿sí, mami?-

-Dime de donde sacaste los dulces-

-¿Cuáles?-

-Como que cuales, a los que pertenecen estos empaques-

-No sé de qué me estás hablando, tal vez son de Harry-

-Por qué serian de Harry, si esta es tu habitación jovencito y Harry duerme en la contigua-

- mmm, tal vez los comió fuera y les salieron patitas y se metieron a mi habitación, o ya se tal vez, solo los veas tú, porque- se agacho y miro bajo su cama- no los veo, o tal vez me siguieron desde la cocina o desde la tienda y como soy muy adorable no resistieron el seguirme- sonrió inocentemente

-Muy gracioso, Draco; pero ahora debes cambiarte- Le tendió la túnica negra que el niño inspecciono, -antes debes de entrar a bañarte, en un momento vengo, voy a ver a Harry- salió de la habitación y se encamino hacia la siguiente. Abrió la puerta y vio a Harry mirando por el balcón, entro en la estancia cerrando al pasar.

-Me gusta mucho cuando atardece, adoro los crepúsculos y las noches estrelladas, cuando hay luna llena- Harry dejo de mirar la ventana y volteo a ver a Narcissa,- también sentir el aire en la cara- Cissy lo miro, sabía que Harry era un niño por decir "extraño", aun así ella lo amaba, para una madre sus hijos son perfectos y aunque ella no era su madre verdadera, ella sentía que sí lo era. Si "hijo" muchas veces hablaba con una determinación extraña para un niño de su edad y Draco iba por el mismo camino. Serian grandes lo sabía.

-Harry, es necesario que….- le tendió la túnica

- ¿Me tengo que poner eso?- señalo la túnica negra que ella sostenía entre sus manos

-Sí, recuerda es una cena importante-

- Pero es negra, ¿Por qué negra?- pregunto suspicaz

-Representa elegancia, además es un color que me gusta porque me recuerda al cabello de cierta personita, que quiero mucho-

-¿Quién será?- Harry sabía que su madre siempre decía lo mismo cuando veía algo color negro _"Me recuerda a alguien"_

- Mm, no lo sé ¿por qué no me dices quién?-

- ¿tal vez sea el mío?- pregunto Harry

- Es el tuyo Harry, ese color es inolvidable-

- Entonces se lo diré a Draco, para que se enoje, ja ja ja le diré que se lo pinte de negro, para que luzca mejor- rio Harry

- Ni se te ocurra Harry, es más ten cámbiate de una vez- le tendió la túnica- y cuando entres a ducharte no olvides cerrar el grifo, no quiero otra inundación en tu habitación-

Salió de la habitación y paso junto a la de Draco, entro y escucho el agua correr, eso era buena señal, saco la varita y con un movimiento los empaques de desaparecieron, pero quería saber de dónde los obtenía, estuvo a punto de hacer un "Accio" cuando escucho la llave cerrarse, tal vez otro día lo intentaría, volvió a salir y camino hacia habitación para cambiarse.

Mientras tanto Harry en su habitación terminaba de bañarse y comenzaba a vestirse, una vez que estuvo listo se miró en el espejo, intento peinarse el cabello, pero no pudo, desistió y observo la cicatriz que llevaba en la frente, nunca se atrevió a preguntar cómo se la había hecho, pero cuando la tocaba sentía una sensación de cosquilleo, parecía imborrable, camino hacia la puerta y salió, toco en la habitación contigua y entro. Draco estaba en el suelo mirando debajo de la cama,

-¿Qué haces Draco?

- Me pregunto, donde habrá caído la pieza de ajedrez que me encanta tanto-

-¿Cuál pieza?-

- La reina, la que…. Oye no es la que te preste, para forzar la trampilla de la biblioteca-

- Ah esa, papá la encontró y la guardo en el estante, dijo que después te la daría-

-bueno por lo menos sé que no la perdiste-

-¿Por qué te gusta tanto?

-Es la que tiene más movimientos que hacer, además tiene más posibilidades de proteger- contesto Draco con autosuficiencia

-Lo que usted diga Nerd del ajedrez- se burló Harry

- Me lo dice, quien no me ha ganado un solo partido, pero bueno dejando eso aparte, para que querías entrar en esa trampilla-

-curiosidad hermanito-

-Y que hay debajo-

-Papeles, papeles, mucha información, -

-va, no sé qué es lo que buscas, pero debes de tener cuidado, si papá te hubiera encontrado, ¿Qué hubieras hecho?

-Correr, eso es lo más indicado-

Guardaron silencio, escucharon voces en el salón y se miraron ambos sonrieron y bajaron las escaleras, en el salón se encontraban sus padres, quienes voltearon y les dirigieron una mirada cariñosa mientras bajaban las escaleras.

-es hora de que nos vayamos- dijo Lucios, ambos tomaron a los niños y echaron polvos flu en la chimenea, las llamas verdes los absorbieron y aparecieron en otro lugar, ampliamente decorado, había personas en todos los lugares, salieron con cuidado de la chimenea, una persona de estatura baja se encontraba en el pasillo del vestíbulo

-Bienvenidos sean a la Casa de More que su estancia aquí sea agradable- el pequeño sujeto sonrió- ¿Qué familia es la que tiene el honor de acompañarnos?

-Familia Malfoy- contesto Lucios

-Bien, pasen, pasen y que disfruten de todo-

La familia avanzó y entro en el gran salón pero Narcissa se quedó un momento atrás, respiro hondo y entro en el salón

La escena parecía algo infantil, millones personas, algunas extranjeras y otras que residían en tal lugar, la música era suave y daba un toque de elegancia al ambiente, el temor creció en ella dentro de todo ese barbullo podía estar alguien conocido de Londres, tenía miedo, no quería perder a Harry, no ahora que era un hijo para ella, Harry poseía todos los rayos de James Potter, su cabello el más destacable y los inconfundibles ojos de Lily Evans, dentro de si se preguntó cuándo iba ser el día en que le dirían a su Harry, que él no era verdaderamente su hijo….

-Mami, tengo sed- Un llamado por parte de Draco que le jalaba la parte inferior del vestido el saco de sus divagaciones, le sonrió con ternura

-Ven Draco, buscaremos un poco de agua- Cogió al niño de la mano y se acercó a una mesa donde había bebidas, cogió un vaso y se lo tendió su hijo, quien bebió el contenido apresuradamente, recorrió la habitación con su mirada, reconoció al dueño de la mansión donde estaban, al ministro de magia, al embajador de la comunidad mágica de Rumania, a millones de familias y un grupo de personas apartado que al parecer hablaban en susurros con alguien, suspiro aliviada no había nadie de Londres que fuera capaz de reconocer a Harry, pero algo llamo su atención, cogió a Draco y camino hacia Lucios que platicaba con un compañero de trabajo, ambos traían en manos una copa de vino, toco su hombro, el hombre reacciono y volteo

-Lucios ¿y Harry?- los ojos de Lucios se abrieron con sorpresa…

-Pensé que había ido contigo- respondió con temor en la voz mientras la copa que traía en manos le temblaba ligeramente

-No, no está conmigo, solo lleve a Draco- Narcissa se mordió el labio ligeramente y miro a todos lados

-No puede haber ido lejos, recuerda es un niño inteligente, ya vendrá- dijo Lucios, tratando de ocultar el temor de su voz

-Sí, saldré a tomar un poco de aire- Narcissa soltó a Draco y se dirigió al jardín del lugar, se sentó en una banca y miro las estrellas, donde podía estar Harry, se preguntaba, cuando una voces la distrajeron

-Posee una inteligencia que jamás he visto, sin duda tenemos que aceptarlo en nuestro colegio, será una pieza importante dentro del grupo estudiantil-

-Pero recuerda que nosotros no elegimos a los que asistirán a nuestro colegio-respondió otra voz

-Lo sé pero tal vez podíamos hacer una excepción, ese joven debe de estar en El Colegio-

-Necesitamos consultarlo con él, además ni siquiera sabemos si está o no en los elegidos-

-Solo, espero que si este-las voces se fueron apagando y Narcissa se quedó sorprendida, de que estaban hablando tales voces, sin duda algo que nunca comprendería, se levantó y entro al salón de inmediato localizo a su esposo y su hijo, su cabello rubio era reconocible entre tantas cabezas pelinegras, avanzo hasta ellos cuando vio a Harry, se despedía de un señor de una manera confianzuda, como si hubieran charlado desde hace tiempo, el niño avanzo, alzo la vista y la vio, camino hacia ella

-Mamí, donde estabas, te buscaba a ti y Draco-

-La pregunta es ¿Qué hacías?-

-Solo charlaba con ese hombre, es simpático-sonrió Harry

-Harry, es peligroso que hagas eso en un lugar como este- dijo Narcissa

-¿Por qué mamí? Si siempre he hablado con todas las personas, hasta con los desconocidos-

-Sí, pero en este lugar, hay personas de todos los países y no es bueno que convivas con ellos-

-Pensé que solo vendrían de Rumania-

-Yo también, pero me he dado cuenta de que hay de más espacios-

-Bueno, no hablare con nadie si no quieres-

-Así me gusta, ven Harry vayamos con tu padre-cogió a Harry y avanzaron hasta Lucios que charlaba animadamente con el ministro

-Oh, señor ministro-dijo Lucios una vez que los alcanzaron-déjeme presentarle a mi esposa Narcissa Malfoy y a mi hijo…

-Harry Malfoy, señor- interrumpió Harry a su padre, dándole su pequeña mano al ministro, quien lo miro sorprendido, sonrió con ternura y estrecho su mano

-Es un placer conocerlos, sin duda hoy es una buena noche, tenemos personas de todos los lugares- menciono el ministro

-De eso me he dado cuenta, disculpe mi intromisión ¿Pero a qué se debe esto?- dijo hablando por primera vez Narcissa

-Oh, mi señora no es ninguna intromisión, lo que pasa y me enorgullece que sean los primeros de la noche en enterarse, (a pesar de que muchas personas me lo han preguntado), Rumania es la sede de una escuela que hace tiempo se fundó, pero que nunca nos dejaron intervenir y muy pocas personas conocen de este colegio, hoy se dará a conocer a todas las familias más importantes.- el ministro tenia ojos de adoración y no había despegado su mirada de los dos pequeños de la familia- Nos darán a conocer todo acerca de ella y….

-Disculpe que lo interrumpa señor, pero nadie sabe nada de ella, es ¿que acaso los hijos de las familias de Rumania, no estudian ahí?- menciono Harry,

-oh, jovencito lo que sucede es que es una escuela según datos es muy privilegiada, nadie conoce absolutamente de ella, si es cierto que los hijos de las familias de Rumania estudian ahí, pero son muy pocos, nadie sabe que se enseña ahí, las leyendas dicen que los mutan, los transforman y los entrenan, nunca nos hemos atrevido a preguntar sobre esto, ya que según datos, los jóvenes al entrar en dicho colegio, hacen un pacto de magia, muy diferente al conocido Juramento Inquebrantable, que no les permite decir absolutamente nada de dicho colegio… El efecto dicen es más doloroso a la muerte, lo cual no sé qué sea, porque ¿Qué es más peligroso que morir?

-Es algo curioso- menciono Draco

-Si jovencitos, bueno me voy creo que ya es hora de ir a preparar mi discurso, nos vemos, fue un placer hablar con ustedes-

El ministro se retiró y la familia Malfoy se acercó a las mesas; ocupo una, de inmediato los platos se llenaron de aperitivos y dulces que Draco miro con adoración. Estiro la mano, cuando

-Draco, ni si te ocurra tomar los dulces, primero come-Dijo Narcissa, al lado de ella Lucios le guiño un ojo y susurro algo a Harry, quien sonrió y se sirvió un poco de lo que había. Mientras Draco hacia un berrinche porque deseaba un dulce...el resultado Narcissa le había servido demasiadas verduras en el plato (las cuales detestaba) y le había prohibido tomar los dulces una vez que terminara.

La cena, paso en silencio, con Harry comiendo tranquilamente al igual que sus padre, y un Draco muy enojado que apretaba con demasiada fuerza el tenedor con el que cogía las verduras, como esquitándose con ellas, por su existencia.

Cuando toco el momento del postre (la hora que Draco más temía, pues estaba castigado), Lucios y Narcissa se levantaron y fueron con un viejo amigo de Lucios que les hacía señas unas mesas más allá encargándoles a los niños que no se levantaran por nada, Draco se limitó a observar su plato vacío y jugar con el tenedor cuando sintió la mano de Harry posarse en el tenedor y detenerlo, dejando un caramelo a su lado y seguir comiendo el suyo como si nada, Draco observo por un momento el caramelo, levanto la vista y miro a Harry quien le guiñó un ojo y señalo a su padre… Draco sonrió, tomo el caramelo y comenzó a saborearlo.

De pronto la música ceso y todos se levantaron, las mesas desaparecieron y en su lugar fueron sustituidas por sillas acomodadas en forma de luneta. En el medio había una especie de tarima, poco a poco las personas se fueron sentando, Lucios y Narcissa volvieron por Harry y Draco y los llevaron a sentarse, el ministro subió a la tarima acompañado de unas personas que tenían tatuados en la cara un pequeño Dragón, inspiraban temor y su cara de frialdad reflejaba poder.

-Buenas noches a todos, ha llegado el momento de comenzar a tratar el tema por el cual nos reunimos todos aquí, primeramente me gustaría dar a conocer a las personas que no son de Rumania, nuestras mejores beneficencias y esperando que estén siendo tratados con la atención merecida. Como se darán cuenta, contamos con la presencia de muchas personas que no residen en este lugar, el motivo es muy claro…. Hoy conoceremos la razón y la verdadera existencia de un colegio que desde hace tiempo tiene su sede en Rumania, me gustaría presentarle a estas personalidades que vienen en representación de este colegio- El ministro termino de hablar y las personas avanzaron al frente, el que parecía ser el líder tomo la palabra

- Que las noche sea agradable para todos, el motivo ya mencionado por el ministro es claro, nosotros pertenecemos a una corporación, no residimos en el colegio, pero somos parte de él, algunos de los que estamos aquí presentes enseñamos en este... verán hace mucho tiempo existió una leyenda...que no es de todo una leyenda ya que es verdaderamente real, la cual dice así

_La cantidad de magos que había en el mundo era muy escasa y no todos sabían controlar su magia, así que se eligió a los más capacitados para que fueran instruidos por Merlín, el mago más poderoso de esa época, Merlín era un hombre avaricioso y bueno, pero dejado por el poder, entre los más capacitados eligió a sus favoritos y los entreno cuanto más pudo, mientras que a los demás les ensañaba una que otra técnica, entre los que eran entrenados estaban Godric y Salazar, ambos eran brillantes y estaban entre los favoritos de Merlín, pero ellos estaban en desacuerdo, opinaban que todos debían de recibir la enseñanza por igual, y comenzaron a enseñar a escondidas a todos los que recibían un escaso control de la magia, se hicieron de líderes de este grupo a Sahúma, Aísles, Lesmiren, los tres eran personas avariciosas, y de buen corazón pero como todo hubo una traición y Merlín se enteró de tal grupo, todos estos fueron expulsados del lugar, las personas se esparcieron y acordaron enseñar lo poco que sabían a las personas que encontraron, así se fundaron escuelas como Bextoombs, Drugstum, Salem, entre otras, Godric y Salazar, siguieron frecuentando a los líderes del grupo y enseñándoles hasta que un día ya no volvieron, diciendo que Merlín los había mandado a fundar una escuela de Magia, que le día de hoy lleva el nombre de Hogwarts, Los líderes, comenzaron a recorrer el mundo, aprendieron magia de todo y de donde se pudiera, a tal grado que se hicieron muy poderosos, que incluso se pensaba podían haber destruido a Merlín si se lo hubiera propuesto, decidieron seguir el ejemplo de sus compañero y fundaron una escuela, con la condición de que solo los más capacitados debían estar a ella, solo los más sobresalientes y poderosos, todos podían entrar, y cualquiera podía salir, la mantuvieron oculta hasta el día de hoy que hemos querido dar a conocer tal colegio.- _

El silencio en la habitación se hizo notable, todos miraban expectantes, al grupo de personas que tenían frente,

-La magia que se enseña en este colegio, es de lo más extraña y poderosa, pero solo les podemos decir que debido a los niveles y desarrollos de magia que se presentan en este, solo las personas más capacitadas entran, no les mencionaremos las materias, ni mucho menos lo que enseñamos, ni ninguna persona puede hacerlo a menos que se ganen ese derecho… Los alumnos entran a una edad que hemos predeterminado es la adecuada para iniciar su preparación a la magia… que es decir a los 6 años, nosotros no elegimos a los alumnos, ni siquiera los conocemos ni frecuentamos antes de enseñarles, los eligen por un método especial que tampoco les revelaremos, su educación mágica dura alrededor de 7 años, depende mucho del nivel de magia del estudiante, en muchos casos alguien del miembro estudiantil, no llega a terminar el colegio, es libre de salir, pero he aquí que aseguramos nuestro secreto ya que al momento en que se pertenece a este lugar se realiza el pacto-juramento "Benevolencia Secrete" un método parecido al Juramento increbrantable, pero nosotros no castigamos con la muerte, si no con algo más doloroso… algo que no le deseamos a nadie…- La voz del personaje se fue apagando hasta acerca un susurro como recordando algo doloroso, algo que le costaba….

-En si somos un colegio reservado, cuando la persona ha terminado su educación, sale preparada para lo que haya fuera, y competente para lo que realice, de una manera determinante puede realizar cualquier trabajo, que quiera… creo que con esto se darán una idea de lo que enseñamos- Alguna pregunta-

Las personas se miraban y varias levantaron las manos

-Disculpe pero, dice usted que Las personas fundadoras de tal colegio eran extremadamente poderosas, como es que no aparecen en los registros de la historia, si los fundadores de Las escuelas de Bextobatum y Dumstrung por ejemplo, si están en nuestros registros-

-La identidad de estas personas eran reservadas, el colegio fue fundado en secreto, cualquier registro de nuestra existencia fue borrado, aunque no dudo que todavía haya algunos escritos de ello, en algún lugar.- Respondió el hombre

-¿Por qué la escuela está protegida, acaso los fundadores no tomaron la misma actitud de Merlín al elegir solo a sus favoritos?-

-La escuela está reservada, es como la comunidad mágica, no les gustaría que todos supieran de ella, porque si no, todos quisieran conocer y tener una solución mágica para todo, hay igual que nosotros si dejáramos las puertas abierta a todos los estudiantes mágicos que quisieran estudiar aquí, nuestro mundo sería altamente desarrollado, todos podríamos estar cómodamente bien y este no es el caso.-

-Pero acaso esa no es una actitud muy grosera, para la comunidad mágica todos podríamos superarnos-

- No, porque como mencionaba en el mundo todos necesitamos de todo… De la pobreza y Riqueza, de los famosos y los desconocidos…del bien y el mal… el yin yang de la vida debe de estar equilibrado.-

-¿No es una edad muy temprana a los 6 años, para iniciar su preparación mágica?, por ejemplo en algunos lugares la educación mágica comienza a los 11 años y termina a los 17 o en otros termina a los 20 años

-Sí, lo sé pero para nosotros es mejor enseñar a una persona pequeña, porque así se le acostumbra, se lleva a cabo la rutina que se convierte en costumbre, en cambio a los once años, la persona ya tiene millones de idea en mente que se puede revelar, sin importar las reglas… ya conoce las medidas y aun así se revela.-

-¿Cómo es que las personas salen ya preparadas para todo... no se especifican tan solo en una rama?

-Creo que esa pregunta no se la puedo resolver, porque al responderle le daría a conocer lo que enseñamos en esta escuela y no tenemos ese derecho-

-¿Y quién si tiene el derecho?-

-Son muy pocas las personas que lo tienen, ese derecho se gana, a través del esfuerzo y la dedicación, la persona es elegida por él.- y bueno para terminar quisiera decir que...

-¿Cómo se llama el colegio?- Todas la personas voltearon a ver a la familia Malfoy y al pequeño niño que había preguntado eso... Harry

Un silencio reino en la sala, y los hombres se miraron entre sí, como dudando en contestar o no

-Han dicho la mayoría de las reformas de la escuela, como es y qué objetivos tiene pero no que nombre lleva dicho instituto- Harry seguía mirando al frente esperando su respuesta, los hombres lo miraban sorprendidos y varios de ellos sonreían, el silencio fue roto por la voz de un hombre que se encontraba sentado, el cual se puso de pie y subió a la tarima, su porte y cadencia al caminar indicaban que estaba frente a una persona respetable y memorable.-

- "Las Saile"- Su gruesa voz varonil, atrajo la atención de todos, callo y fijo su vista en el pequeño, el cual le aguanto la mirada.

-Em, bueno como decía para terminar, les queremos decir que la escuela está a punto de enviar la correspondencia, para avisar a los estudiantes que formaran parte de este colegio, gracias a todos por su atención- el hombrecillo que había explicado todo termino, y bajo de la tarima los demás lo siguieron y salieron al jardín, mientras que el hombre que parecía memorable, siguió de pie en la tarima, mirando a Harry, de repente despego la vista y salió, al llegar a la puerta dio la vuelta

-Magicae Potestare est- sus palabras se quedaron flotando en el aire, y todos se quedaron en silencio

-La magia es poder- susurro Harry, sin dejar de ver la puerta por la cual había salido el hombre, Lucios y Narcissa lo miraron sorprendidos, nunca se imaginaron que Harry comprendiera el latín y muchos menos lo utilizara, Draco también lo miraba sorprendido y se había quedado muy shockeado por el término utilizado, el ministro subió y dio las gracias a todos por su presencia indicándoles que se enfrentaran a la vida con valor y que ahora esperaban contar con personas distinguidas dentro de la sociedad, las personas fueron vaciando la estancia y muchas se fueron

-Harry te das cuenta de que nosotros tenemos seis años y…-

-Lo se Draco, podemos en cualquier momento recibir esa carta y tendremos que ir a ese colegio-

De repente Narcissa el tomo con fuerza de la mano, los cogió y se los llevo rápidamente a la chimenea, Lucios los seguía, Narcissa entro primero a ella junto con Harry y se fueron a la mansión Malfoy, seguidos por Lucios y Draco…

-Mamá que paso, pensé que nos íbamos a despedir de todos- dejo Harry

Narcissa lucia nerviosa y preocupada, -Lo sé pero surgió un imprevisto y tuvimos que irnos, no te preocupes no es nada-

La chimenea se volvió encender y salió Lucios y Draco de ella, los niños miraban expectantes a sus padres, los cuales solo sonrieron y les dieron las buenas noches, mandándolos a dormir.

Cuando la sala quedo vacía, Lucios volteo a ver a Narcissa, la cual lucia nerviosa y preocupada,

-¿Qué paso?-

- No es nada es solo que, estaban ellos ahí en la sala donde estábamos y en el momento que Harry hablo, no le despegaron los ojos de encima-

-Temíamos que se encontrarán ahí-

-Sí, al principio revise el lugar y no los vi, debieron a ver llegado después-

-Sí, pero no entiendo, donde estaban-

-Atrás estaban atrás, cuando volteamos a ver a la puerta los distinguí, Lily, su esposo James y Sirius Black, de hecho se me hacía extraño que mi primo no estuviera ahí, ahora que quedo como el heredero Black.-

-Vaya, por lo menos nos aseguramos que no lo vieran-

-Lucios-

-¿Si?-

-Cuando le diremos a Harry, la verdad-

-Cuando tenga la edad suficiente para comprenderlo-

-¿Pero cuando?-

-Ya no los dirá el tiempo-

-Tengo miedo, a que llegue ese momento-

-Yo también-

Los niños bajaron apresuradamente las escaleras, y Narcissa se dio la vuelta, tratando de limpiarse las pequeñas lágrimas que le habían resbalado las mejillas,

-Papi, Draco no deja de molestarme-

-Mamí, Harry me lanzo un peluche-

-Eso fue porque tú me encerraste en el baño-

-Porque tú me empujaste en el pasillo-

-No es cierto, tú me empujaste en el pasillo-

-Porque tú lo hiciste primero-

-Niños, niños,- comenzó a decir Lucios, pero los pequeños seguían gritando- NIÑOS- ambos se callaron, y miraron a Lucios

-Deben de comprender que no se pueden pelear, son hermanos y deben de sostenerse ante todo, pero si siguen con esas actitudes de desengaño cada que pueden y se vuelven, cada vez más desastrosos, que haremos con ustedes, porque cada…

Dos cuervos entraron en la estancia, interrumpiendo a Lucios, llevaban bolas de fuego en sus patas que dejaron caer frente a Harry y Draco, y ambos animales se carbonizaron, y el fuego se extinguió dejando en su lugar unos sobres de color negro, que dejaban escapar humo de ellos, poco a poco este se fue acabando y los niños tomaron la carta.

Sr. Malfoy

Central Rome No. 7

Rumania

No llevaba nada más, los sobres tenían una textura extraña, rugosa y a la vez frágil, tenía en la parte frontal la leyenda "Las Saile"

Ambos niños se quedaron viendo, y los padres también… sabían lo que significaba eso.


	4. Benevolencia Secrete

Cap. 5 **"Benevolencia Secrete"**

Este capítulo va dedicado a Ginny Watson, Meztli Potter, Vanessa Hernández, mis hermanitas Jessi Fernández y Aurora Yoloxochitl que la primera me ha presionado para actualizar y la segunda me a apoyado emocinalmente para comenzarlo a escribir. Pero sobre todo a mi amiga del alma y hermana también Lucero Hannali por seguir esta historia con todas las esperanzas de que algún dia actualizara.( Y si Lu, Logan es lindo! Pero sigo amando a Dan). Y por qué no, también dedicado a todos ustedes que me han dejado su Review y han añadido esta historia a sus favoritos, a mi lectora fiel que no me falta su comentario nunca… Los amo a todos!

**-o-**

Nadie puede cambiar el destino de las cosas, tú no puedes decidir, pero puedes elegir… Eso es lo que te diferencia, que tu… debes ser tu… Llámate a ti mismo.*

Harry Potter caminaba con decisión, sus pequeños pies temblaban ligeramente…unos pasos adelante caminaban Lucios y Narcissa. Draco lo seguía mirando con detenimiento cada una de las paredes del lugar por donde transitaban. Harry prefería tener la vista al frente, la tensión era palpable. Sus pasos resonaban en el marmoleado piso.

-Eh, Harry… ya viste esa pintura de haya… Da miedo- Susurro Draco

-Draco, llevas diciendo eso de todas las pinturas del pasillo- Le respondió Lucios- Mejor guarda silencio, ya no falta mucho para llegar.-

Draco sonrió y siguió caminando.

-Harry, Harry…Harry….Harry… ¡HARRY!- Termino gritando el pequeño niño rubio

-Draco, ¿Qué pasa?- Harry parecía no afectarle que Draco lo hubiera llamado más de tres veces, seguía caminando temblorosamente.

-¿Te sientes bien Harry?- Pregunto Narcissa, mirándolo a los ojos

-Sí, no te preocupes mami

-¿Estás seguro Harry?

- Ssii… S-si no pasa, na-da.

La familia se detuvo frente a una puerta enorme de roble. Era de unas dimensiones enormes, que se abrieron cuando Lucios estaba dispuesto a llamar. Entraron con paso decidido y notaron que había personas ya en esta sala, en la parte inferior de esta se encontraba una especie de tarima, un poco apartada de los demás. En el centro estaba un estrado circular, alrededor se acomodaban varia sillas. Tomaron asiento cerca de una pareja extraña y su hija, Los padres pasarían por seres humanos si no fuera por sus orejas alargadas que terminaban en punta.

-Buenos Días- Saludo Lucios

-Bonjour- Respondió el que parecía era el patriarca de la familia. Sus miradas eran azuladas, pero sus cabelleras emitían leves destellos dorados.

- ¿También va la chica a "Las Saile"?- Pregunto Narcissa

- Así es, ¿Sus dos pequeños también, verdad?-

-Por supuesto, fue una gran sorpresa el que recibieran la carta, no lo esperábamos- aclaro Narcissa

-Déjeme decirle Madame que aquí nadie se lo esperaba- respondió el hombre

-Oh, por supuesto, pero fue demasiado extraño para nosotros, ya que nuestra familia no residía aquí, hasta hace unos años. Somos; como decirlo, unos aparcados en este país.-

-Vaya... Nosotros no vivimos en Rumania, somos de un lugar más especial. Como pueden notarlo, no somos Humanos. – continuo explicando el patriarca

-¿Si no son humanos, entonces qué son?- Pregunto Draco con interés

-Oh, pequeño pertenecemos a una estirpe familiar muy famosa, por así decirlo, pero que más nos queda a nosotros decir que nuestra hija es una Veela.-

-¿Pero ustedes no lo son?- Pregunto Harry

-No, en nuestro tipo de vida, nosotros somos de diferentes estirpes y tenemos hijos de diferente sangre. Nosotros somos Elfos y nuestra hija es Veela. Genéticamente no somos familia, pero ella tiene alguna herencia nuestra. Es un proceso complicado pero así es como vivimos en la famosa ciudad de Melange.-

-Entonces, esa ciudad si existe…- susurro Draco

-Por supuesto, somos mejor conocidos como la Ciudad de-

-La Mezcla….- Termino Harry

-Exacto, tienen unos hijos muy listos Señores...-

-Malfoy. Lucios y Narcissa Malfoy, ellos son nuestros pequeños. Harry y Draco- Lucios hizo las presentaciones

-Excelente, es un placer conocerlos. Que descortés soy, comenzamos a platicar y no nos presentamos, Soy Albert Roven, mi esposa Agatha y nuestra hija Elene.-

-Tengo el presentimiento que seremos grandes amigos Señor Roven.-

-Yo pienso lo mismo, Señor Malfoy.-

Ambas familias sonrieron, la pequeña chica le guiño un ojo a Harry y Draco y miro al frente, sin borrar su sonrisa.

Mientras tanto la sala seguía llenándose, no eran muchas personas pero si se calculaban alrededor de 90 personas en la sala. De un momento a otro, la puerta de Roble se cerró y todos guardaron silencio. En la tarima superior estaban seis personas, vestidas completamente de Blanco, tres eran mujeres y tres hombres. Una joven mujer, se levantó, su mirada recorrió toda la estancia

-Ahora que estamos completos, me permito anunciarles que dará comienzo el acto por el cual están aquí presentes. Estos chicos que han sido acompañados por sus padres. Han sido elegidos para formar parte del colegio "Las Saile", con orgullo; se realizara hoy el acto de "Benevolencia Secrete" con el cual nosotros estaremos seguros de que estos pequeños niños, serán confiables y capaces de ser dignos de cursar en este colegio.-

-Así que por lo tanto solicitamos que los padres nos hagan el favor de salir, los niños harán el rito y después podrán retirarse. El curso comienza a principios del mes de Septiembre. Les llegara una carta a casa, con el material correspondiente que utilizaran. Eso es todo.

Todos los padres se levantaron, algunos abrazaban a sus hijos y salían; otros mientras tanto solo les susurraban algo y se retiraban, esto no fue la excepción de Lucios y Narcissa que solo les desearon suerte y salieron. Draco miraba con curiosidad, mientras Harry aún se preguntaba qué cosa era la que iba a hacer.

-¿Están nerviosos?- Pregunto la pequeña Elene, que aún se encontraba sentada a su lado

-Algo, ¿tú no?- Pregunto Harry

-No. Mi madre tiene una prima lejana que cuando se enteró que iba a venir, me dijo que no me preocupara, que pese a lo que me fuera a pasar. Solo debía ser Yo. Llamarme a mí misma*, así que yo se los digo a ustedes. No lo olviden, Llámense a sí mismo*, Sean ustedes.

- ¿Llamarnos a nosotros?, pero ¿Cómo?, ¿No vamos a buscar a nuestro doble haya dentro o sí?- Pregunto Draco

-Claro que no, pero yo tampoco sé que me quiso decir- Elene no parecía muy convencida de que ese le ayudara en ese momento

-Yo pienso que es como, elegir por nosotros, que nosotros tendremos la opción de elegir- murmuro Harry.

-¿Pero elegir qué?- Draco seguía sin creer

-Eso es lo que averiguaremos, ¿Listos?.. – Harry, miraba como todos descendían

-Vamos, mira todos están bajando al centro- Elene fijo su vista en los demás pequeños que se concentraban en la plataforma central

-Pues vamos- Los tres pequeños comenzaron a acercarse al punto de concentración. Fueron los últimos en pisarla, cuando lo hicieron, esta se cerró, con una especie de campo de energía y comenzó a dar vueltas, primero lentamente y poco a poco aumentando su velocidad, varios pequeños cayeron al suelo, mientras otros aún permanecían en pie. A Harry le estaba constando seguir en pie, pues Draco y Elene se aferraba a él, por ser el único al que tenían más cerca, cuando Harry está seguro que se caería, se comenzó a formar un tornado en el centro y varios gritaron

-Tranquilos, No les va a pasar nada.- Una vos fuerte se escuchó-Es solo un método de transportación, estamos probando su valentía.-

Cuando termino de decir eso, el tornado se desvaneció y pararon de dar vueltas, ahora ya no estaban en la sala, estaba en una especie de vacío, la plataforma estaba suspendida en el aire, el espacio era de un color azul negruzco, salpicado de puntos brillantes, a lo lejos de veían espirales luminosos, cuerpo blancos que se movían con parsimonia

-¿Estamos donde creo?- Pregunto Elene

- Depende de que estés pensando, pero si es el universo, creo que si… estamos en el universo- respondió Harry

-Wau, nunca pensé que el universo fueran tan grande y tan negruzco- murmuro Draco, provocando que Elene lo mirara suspicaz y Harry soltara una risita, -Bueno, siempre pensé que era rosa y en el vivían las borreguitas que se meten en tus sueños, ya saben esas que cuentas cuantas brincan al corral.

Harry no puedo evitarlo y rio, haciendo que Elene le diera un codazo y señalara un lugar alejado. Ahí estaba brillando una estrella, brillaba de una manera muy destellante, en un momento a otro del centro emergió un hombre, sus risos rubios, brillaban y su túnica desprendía destellos, se acercó lentamente a la plataforma en la que aún se encontraban los niños

-Sean bienvenidos mortales a mi casa, Soy Gauvin, el señor de los secretos. Todos ustedes serán llamados uno por uno y atravesaran esa estrella-dijo señalando la estrella donde antes había emergido- Realizaran el pacto y serán llamados dignos de este colegio.-Terminado sus palabras se desvaneció lentamente

-Harry, todos aquí son raros….- murmuro Draco

Y en efecto Harry, volteo a ver a todos las niños que se encontraba junto a ellos, todos a simple vista parecían normales, pero no lo eran, había Elfos, unas hadas, algunos que parecían ser duendes, la veela que estaba a su lado, hasta una banshee, Harry sospecho que esa debía de tener ya muchos años, pero había sido llamada.

-Elene Roven- Una gruesa voz resonó en el lugar, la pequeña veela dio un brinquito al escuchar su nombre y cruzo el espacio hasta la estrella, esta brillo en cuento la atravesó, y así comenzó la eterna espera en la que Harry tuvo que estar, esperando ser llamado.

**-o-**

Había pasado ya mucho tiempo desde que había comenzado el ritual, hacía ya como cinco horas que Elene Roven había cruzado la barrera, una media hora que Draco estaba dentro, Harry no sabía qué hacer, miraba el vacío con detenimiento, aun no sabía qué hacer para matar el tiempo, pero esperar mucho lo estaba desesperando. "_**Llámate a ti mismo, se tu"**_ esas palabras aún seguían resonando en su mente, pero él no sabía qué hacer, comenzó a escuchar una voz a lo lejos, una voz dulce, reconocía es voz, pero no sabía de donde, la reconocía, cuando la escucho, su corazón sintió una paz, una paz enorme…la reconocía, pero no sabía por qué…

_**Llámate a ti mismo Harry**_

_**Llámate a ti mismo**_

_**Llámate a ti**_

_**Llámate…**_

_**Llámate…**_

_**Te estoy esperando**_

_**Esperando estoy**_

_**Llámate, Llámate**_

_**Se la persona que eres**_

_**Se tú, como yo soy yo**_

_**Se tú, como la magia es la magia**_

_**Se tu como el poder es el poder**_

_**Llámate Harry, llámate**_

_**Te estoy esperando….**_

_**No me falles, **_

_**Llámate…**_

_**Llámate…**_

La voz fue bajando y poco a poco se fue perdiendo "Llamarse a sí mismo" seguía teniendo esa duda, aun no estaba seguro de que tenía que hacer, no estaba seguro. Nunca en su corta vida había tenido tanta angustia, y el lugar ni apoyaba que en lugar de parecer acogedor, daba miedo, como diciéndote, te mueves y te caes al vacío. ¿Qué debía de hacer él? ¿Qué quería decir Llamarse a sí mismo? No lo sabía, y sospecho que nunca lo averiguaría

-Harry Malfoy- ahí estaba, listo ya habían pronunciado su nombre, era la hora de enfrentarse a lo que hasta el momento estaba deseando.

Se encamino hacia la barrera, hacia la estrella, si estaba atravesándola quería decir que Draco ya había terminado su prueba y era su turno, enfrentarse a sus miedos.

Una vez que atravesó el cuerpo celeste, toda luz se extinguió, era una espacie de túnel, obscuro que desembocaba en algún lugar, camino lentamente palpando las paredes para evitar que cayera, varias veces tropezó con alguna piedra pero siguió adelante, al poco tiempo seguía sin encontrar la salido y comenzó a sospechar que todos debían de tardarse más en encontrar la salida del túnel que en hacer sus pacto, llevaba ya buen tiempo dando vueltas y caminando, sus pequeños pies, seguían tropezando, sus ojos querían cerrarse, aun cuando se había acostumbrado a la oscuridad, no le gustaba la sensación de sentirse torpe en algo.

Mas sin embargo después de tanto tiempo a lo lejos distinguió una luz, camino lo más rápido posible a ella, más de una vez cayo; pero se levantó y siguió caminando. Justo cuando estaba a punto de cruzarla, la puerta se cerró y se abrió otra de golpe aún más lejos, corrió hacia ella y sucedió lo mismo que la anterior, se abrió otra y sucedió lo mismo. Harry se comenzaba a desesperar. Así que decidió regresar a la primera y cuál fue su sorpresa que al tocar el polmo de la puesta, esta se abrió….

-Bienvenido Harry, pensé que nunca entrarías.- Gauvin, se encontraba sentado sobre un cojín, cerca de una chimenea en el centro estaba una mesa, tenía varios papeles esparcidos y a su lado se encontraba una especie de pensadero.

-Señor, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?-

-Adelante, Harry, aunque creo que ya la has hecho.

-Señor, si cuando estuve a punto de cruzar la puerta, este se cerró... ¿Cómo es que ahora si logre pasar?

- Harry, es que sucede que muchas veces, nos pasamos los detalles, nunca intentaste abrirla o ¿sí?, te conformante con verla cerrada y eso Harry, muchas veces nos hace seres incapaces, no te culpes, a todos nos pasa incluyéndome a mí, pero es importante fijarse mucho en las pequeñas cosas por muy pequeñas que sean, eso a veces es lo que marca la diferencia.

-Gracias señor.-

-Bueno, ahora comenzaremos con lo que has venido a hacer, por favor pasa a la mesa.- Harry se acercó cauteloso, y miro, los papeles, no parecían tener nada escrito mientras que el agua estaba turbulenta dentro del pensadero.

-Ahora Harry, quiero que me des un poco de tu sangre.-

-¿Cómo?, no veo algo que me ayude.-

-Oh, por eso no te preocupes, solo coloca tu dedo índice sobre una hoja.- Harry hizo lo indicado, cuando coloco el dedo sobre ella, sintió claramente como un dolor le subía por la mano hasta el brazo, y sin darse cuenta la hoja estaba empapa en sangre, abrió los ojos sorprendido y retiro la mano, Gauvin soltó una risita.

-No temas Harry, es un método más rápido, aunque debo de admitir que nos regalaste más de la que deseábamos, que generoso.

-No es nada señor.

-Ahora Harry, quiero que tomes la hoja y la sumerjas en el pensadero que tienes a tu lado. – El pequeño hizo lo indicado, una vez que el pequeño hizo esto, y la hoja toco el agua, haces de luz salieron disparados por todos lados, todos ellos con dirección a Harry, quien se quedó mudo de asombro y sintió como su cuerpo no le respondía, La risa de Gauvin resonaba en el lugar, todos los haces se acercaron con rapidez a Harry, quien solo cerro los ojos y espero el impacto.

Uno tras otro, atravesaron su cuerpo, Harry sentía como le atravesaban era un dolor insoportable, quería gritar, pero sus labios parecían sellados, quería correr pero su piernas parecían pegadas al suelo, su vista le ardía, y sintió como le escurría sangre de la nariz… Miro por última vez el lugar y se desmayó…

_-o-_

-¿Qué haces aquí mortal?- Harry abrió los ojos, se sentía liviano y muy ligero, se sentía suspendido, estaba en una sala blanca, junto a él estaba una mujer.

-Repito ¿Qué haces aquí mortal?-su voz era chillona

-No lo sé, señora-respondo Harry

-¡No lo sabes!, entonces me gustaría saber ¿Cómo es que llegaste aquí?-

-Tampoco lo es- Harry comenzaba a sentirse nervioso

-¿Es que entonces no sabes nada?

-No, yo solo sé que debo de hacer la Benevolencia Secreta.-

-Con que eso. Sabes, creo que te estás pasando le listo, nadie llega aquí si no es por medio de una transportación y tu debiste de haberla hecho.- La mujer lo miro suspicaz

-Le juro que no señora, yo estaba haciendo mi juramento y no sé cómo llegue aquí.

-Creo que ya sé que paso, sabes no te hare daño, eres aún muy joven, pero debes de saber que nadie sale de aquí, si no me da nada a cambio… ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Harry-

-Ok, Harry, te dejare ir, pero me tendrás que dejar algo, algo que sea importante para ti, y que según el acto de la Benevolencia Secreta, te hará sufrir si revelas el "secreto"

-Y… ¿Qué tengo que dejar?- pregunto el pequeño

- Me dejaras un trozo de tu….alma.

- ¿Mi alma?, pero eso no me va a doler…- Harry la mira extrañado

-Oh, yo nunca me equivoco y yo sé que sí, te hará sufrir, dime Harry, estas seguro de ¿quién eres?

-Por supuesto, soy Harry Malfoy

-¿Estás seguro?

- Seguro

- Sabes ¿cómo es que te marcaron? ¿Sabes cuál es tu pasado?- Harry no respondió. Se quedó mirando fijamente a la señora que tenía enfrente…

-No lo sabes ¿verdad?, me lo suponía… Llámate a ti mismo Harry…- Dijo esto la mujer sonriendo con altanería, Harry se la quedó mirando y entonces comprendió todo…

Él no estaba seguro de quien era, era un Malfoy, pero quien era en si… No lo sabía, debía de llamarse a sí mismo, pero como llamar a alguien que no se conoce...

-No te tortures Harry, si no sabes quién eres solo déjalo para después, por el momento-Se acercó a Harry rápidamente y le coló una mano en el pecho- Dame tu alma…- _Da mihi anima tua_

Harry sintió como una fuerza superior jalaba de su interior, vio como en la mano libre de la señora se formaba una pequeña esfera plateada…No iba a permitirlo, no lo iba a hacer…

-¡NO!- grito Harry, se separó bruscamente de la señora que termino en el suelo,- No, aléjate de mí, no lo hare…. Se quién soy, se quién soy en verdad. Soy Harry, siempre he sido Harry y siempre lo sere. Nadie lo cambiara... porque...¡Yo soy Yo!

La mujer lo miro enojada, sus ojos desprendían chispas.-

-Que valiente, pero también que tonto, déjate de niñerías, y dame lo que quiero

-Jamás, nunca te acercaras a mí… nunca.-

-No sabes lo que dices, pero recuerda bien esto Harry. Algún dia tú, volverás a buscarme y cuando lo hagas tal vez yo ya no esté dispuesta a ayudarte.

-Jamás volvería a buscar a alguien como usted.-

-Muy bien… "Harry", lárgate de aquí, no te quiero ver…- La mujer levanto la mano, con la palma extendía- _Portus-_

Una luz ilumino a Harry quien sintió de nuevo como se desmayaba.

**-0-**

Dolor, dolor, sentía como cada uno de sus músculos, le dolían, se encontraba en la habitación de Gauvin. Se levantó con cuidad y miro alrededor, Gauvin lo miraba fijamente desde donde se encontraba sentado.

Harry trato de serenar su respiración. Y lo miro. Este se levantó de donde estaba y camino hacia él, El tomo la mano y susurro unas palabras _"Ut animam suam signati contractus finita" _ una esfinge se formó en su palma.

-Listo, ya puedes irte-

-¿Y el pacto?

Gauvin, se le quedo mirando, sorprendido…

-¿No te han hecho nada?-

-No… exceptuando a una señora que me quería quitar mi alma, pero no lo logro.- Harry lo miro a los ojos, sus ojos destellaban y reflejaban sorpresa pero se serenaron y lo miraron.

-Bueno eso nunca ha pasado, a menos que…-

-¿Qué que señor?

-Que no existe pacto…

-No entiendo,…

-Mira Harry, muchas veces los seres humanos nos aferramos a cosas que creemos, pero estas muchas veces no son ciertas..., y nos decepcionamos cuando pasan…-le tomo una mano y la coloco sobre su pecho, sobre su corazón.- Aquí Harry es donde nosotros encontramos la respuesta, aquí es donde se cree, podemos elegir, aquí es donde nosotros, sentimos y con el cual muchas veces nos equivocamos, y lo hacemos pero siempre recuerda que nosotros somos quienes elegimos.

Harry lo miro sonriendo. Parecía que su pesadilla había terminado,

-Ahora pequeñajo levántate, que tus padres te deben de estar esperando. No los hagas esperar más.-

Harry se levantó le costaba caminar, pero aun así salió por la puerta trasera, donde había una tubo de transporte. Sonrió antes de desvanecerse. Gauvin sonrió y sus ojos destellaron por un momento.

-o-

Sintió como se materializaba en el círculo de la sala, estaba de nuevo donde todo había pasado, vio a sus padres acercase, junto a Draco y la familia de Elene… Quiso dar un paso y sus piernas fallaron, vio a su madre sonreírle y a Draco, correr hacia él, mas sin embargo él se desplomo en el suelo y cerró los ojos, se sentía tan débil y se reprendió mentalmente antes de que se le nublaran los sentidos... ¿Cuántas veces más se iba a desmayar hoy?

_Harry….llámate a ti mismo…._

-o-

_-Y… ¿Qué tengo que dejar?_

_- Me dejaras un trozo de tu….alma._

_- Sabes ¿cómo es que te marcaron? ¿Sabes cuál es tu pasado? No lo sabes ¿verdad?, me lo suponía… Llámate a ti mismo Harry…._

_-No te tortures Harry, si no sabes quién eres solo déjalo para después, por el momento-Se acercó a Harry rápidamente y le coló una mano en el pecho- Dame tu alma…Da mini anima tua_

_-No sabes lo que dices, pero recuerda bien esto Harry. Algún dia tú, volverás a buscarme y cuando lo hagas tal vez yo ya no esté dispuesta a ayudarte._

_-¡NO!- grito Harry, separándose bruscamente de la señora que termino en el suelo,- No, aléjate de mí… no lo hare…. Sé quién soy, se quién soy en verdad. Soy Harry, siempre he sido Harry y siempre lo seré. Nadie cambiara eso… porque…¡Yo soy Yo!_

_Llámate a ti mismo Harry_

_Llámate a ti mismo_

_Llámate a ti_

_Llámate…_

_Llámate…_

_Te estoy esperando_

_Esperando estoy_

_Llámate, Llámate_

_Se la persona que eres_

_Se tú, como yo soy yo_

_Se tú, como la magia es la magia_

_Se tu como el poder es el poder_

_Llámate Harry, llámate_

_Te estoy esperando…._

_No me falles, _

_Llámate…_

_Llámate…_

_-¿Estás seguro de quién eres? Se tú mismo… Llámate Harry…_

Abrió los ojos, se encontraba recostado en su habitación, volteo hacia la ventana, estaba atardeciendo, quiso levantarse pero no pudo. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió y entro Narcissa, que al verle bien se acercó a él y le sonrió

-¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Mejor… ya mejor

-Que bien, porque Draco no para de decir que el podrá ahora montar libremente en escoba.

-Draco sigue sin superar que yo lo supero, sobre la escoba.

-Que no te oiga decir eso, o es capaz de sacarte a rastras a volar.

-No me haría mal, salir un rato

-No se te ocurra Harry, aun estas débil.

-Lo siento. No sé qué me paso, te contaría, pero no puedo.

-No te preocupes, Harry con que tu estés aquí, me conformo…Ahora voy a ir a ver a tu padre y Draco, a decirles que ya despertaste.- Narcissa se levantó y estaba a punto de salir cuando la pregunta de Harry la hizo girarse

-Mami ¿Quién soy realmente?- Narcissa lo miro y dudo, no sabía que decir, se acercó a Harry y le sonrió, le despeino su cabello y dijo:

-Tu eres Harry, eres mi hijo- Lo beso en la frente y salió. Una lagrima se resbalo por su mejilla, lamentaba tener que mentirle a Harry, pero era necesario.

-o-

Una mujer miraba con adoración una bola plateada que tenía entre sus dedos, sonrió altaneramente

-Has firmado tu sentencia Harry ... _Dada tu alma el contrato has firmado, el contrato se ha terminado**_... o mas bien debería de ser, tu condena a conmenzado...- rio malévolamente mientras jugueteaba con la bola

-Yo nunca pierdo

-o-

Antes de que me lancen Crucios, Avadas Kedavra vengo a presentarles mis más sinceras disculpas, por haberme ausentado, hoy llegue a mi casa y me propuse terminar el cap., así que me senté frente al computador, 3:30 hrs. me lleve en escribirlo, así que si notan alguna falla me disculpan pero lo escribí muy rápido.

Si eh regresado después de haberme equivocado de puerta para ir a Narnia, me he caído en una celda de mutus, me conseguí problemas con unos cazadores de sombras y estuve a punto de ser aniquilada por una caster oscura. Asdfghjklñ! Ya quisiera eso! Pero no, no me buscare más problemas con el ministerio de magia.

Sé que me ausente por meses y es cierto, pero sobre todo me seguiré ausentando más, debido a que pues, estoy a punto de salir de la secundaria y ustedes saben, no? Todo el rollo de los procesos de admisión y el Examen de selección, así que por favor les pido que eleven sus plegarias por mí, para que entre a la prepa. Y además porque estoy metida en cada compromiso que ya no tengo ningún fin de semana libre… :'( Lloro por eso…. De hecho hoy llegue de hacer un examen y el próximo sábado hare otro y el siguiente otro… No sé qué hacer con mi vida… imagínense cuando ya vaya a la prepa… (Hare berrinche) Así que me alegraran la noche si me dejan un review no sean malos o malas y déjenme uno. Promete responderlos en el próximo capítulo.

ACLARACIONES:

*Frase que saque del libro Hermosas Criaturas, mensaje para Lena

**Es la traducción de la frase _Ut animam suam signati contractus finita_

Saludotes. Únanse a mi grupo en Facebook!

Nos leemos en el siguiente cap.!


	5. Osados

_**Cap. 5 Osados**_

**Antes de comenzar con el capítulo, quisiera responder los últimos review's que muy amablemente me han dejado**

**Kaniety: **Es maravilloso que la historia te haya gustado, yo en lo personal me divierto escribiéndola, espero que este capítulo al igual que todo la historia, te sea de buen gusto.

**Loquin:** Ya he actualizado, muchos gracias por tus deseos, porque realmente hicieron clemencia por mí y afortunadamente aprobé el examen, así que muchas gracias, en verdad por tu apoyo a la historia y por tus maravillosos deseos.

**Rose Whatson: **Debo de admitir que tu comentario me dejo en shock, pero bueno me hizo reflexionar sobre algo que realmente llevaba pensado desde hace muchos tiempo, si, lamentablemente después Harry se dará cuenta que la sangre es la sangre y no puede luchar contra ella, en este capítulo le di un enfoque diferente a la relación Lucios-Harry, no es con el fin de que quiera cambiar completamente su cariño mutuo a uno de odio, si no que Lucios comenzara a sentirse presionado, por otro suceso que revelare más tarde. Y lamentablemente no puedes escribir lo más rápido por las presiones del colegio, pero no te preocupes, ya dejo aquí el capítulo

_Y sobre todo quisiera dejar un maravilloso comentario para esta gran chica_

**miel-tonks:** Chica, sabes que me caes de maravilla y me animo mucho que leyeras mi historia, pues a ambas nos fascinan los mundo paralelos, es de más decir que si leíste mi historia en el colegio, es porque era más interesante que las clases [ignora lo último, se me sube el ego] con respecto a los acentos debo de confesar que muchas veces no me percato de ello o que la lap hace de sus mañas [por que las tiene] pero no te preocupes trataré de estar al 1000 en ello, y con respecto a las mayúsculas creo que ya había aclarado ese punto con vos. Me encanta platicar contigo por medio de la famosísima red social Facebook, que nos une por medio de un portátil, pero bueno, dentro de los capítulos que siguen los Malfoy's se quedaran un poco retirados al igual que Draco, y nos concentraremos simplemente en Harry, porque me parece que en tu comentario mencionabas algo sobre cómo se llevaría a cabo la relación entre ellos. Y si definitivamente decidí darle a Lucios otro enfoque personal, porque imaginarse a un Lucios tierno es algo que no se puede lograr tan fácil después de conocerlo atreves de lo que Rowling escribió, así que lo tomo como un reto, de todos modos yo creo que dentro de ese corazón que tiene debe de tener amor fraternal por su hijo. Obviamente cuando Harry se entere de la verdad, Narcissa y Lily tendrán choques, pero me atrevo a confesarte que no serán las únicas. En verdad, me alegra que te haya fascinado, gracias por ser una completa seguidora.

También quisiera dejar una respuesta a todos aquellos **lectores anónimos** que se limitan a leer la historia: Os quiero decir que los aprecio mucho aunque sean lectores Fantasmas al no dejar comentario, el simple hecho de llegar a leer estos capítulos me anima. Yo no los presiono a que dejen comentario, pero me encantaría que lo hicieran. De todos modos mis saludos.

_Ahora sí, vayamos al capítulo._

* * *

**-o-**

La luz se filtraba por la ventana, los rayos aun tenues del sol deslumbraban la habitación de un niño, había estanterías con juguetes, algunas otras con libros y un enorme armario. Sobre la cama se encontraba sentada la pequeña criatura. Sus cabellos negros brillaban debido al pálido rayo de sol que les rozaba. Tenía la mirada gacha y miraba con detenimiento el baúl que se encontraba a los pies de la cama. Dentro había pergaminos, túnicas, mudas de ropa, libros, tintero, plumas, y una varita descansaba sobre todo. Su color caoba llamaba la atención, era negruzco, pero a la vez pálido. Aun recordaba cuando había ido a comprarla, el vendedor se había puesto histérico, alegando "Un niño no puede tener una varita hasta que cumpla la edad de ir al colegio, y la edad que tiene aún es poca, para manejar un utensilio tan poderoso…" Pamplinas, él requería una varita y que mejor que tenerla de una vez.

Suspiro por última vez, y se levanto, cerro la tapa del baúl y salió con cuidado, cerrando la puerta de su habitación lo más silencioso que pudo.

El pasillo aún estaba a oscuras, pero tenía la mirada al frente, sabía que tan solo en unas horas, dejaría esa casa y pasaría mucho tiempo para que volviera a ella. Descendió las escaleras lentamente, con la palma de la mano recorría los barrotes, sintiendo su textura y recordando tantas cosas que había vivido. Cuando llego al final miro alrededor, podía ver a su padre hablando con Draco y a su madre mirando por la ventana, se acercó cautelosamente

-Estoy listo- todos voltearon a verle

-Que bien, creo que todo está en orden- Lucios tenía un porte frio

-Por supuesto- Harry no sabía que más decir, para romper la tensión del momento

-Bien, súbanse al auto- Harry y Draco se miraron, encogieron los hombros y salieron hacia la entrada. Narcissa miro a Lucios y camino detrás de los niños, mientras Lucios se quedaba dentro de la casa, mirando los cuadros, suspiro y camino hacia la puerta principal.

_-Nada volverá a ser igual- _

Los niños estaban dentro del auto, Lucios chasqueo los dedos y dos elfos salieron con un par de baúles de la casa metiéndolas en la cajuela, subió del lado del conductor y arranco. Narcissa no había subido y se despedía de ellos con la mano al aire.

-Papá ¿Volveremos a casa?- pregunto Draco

-No lo sé Draco, pero te escribiré- dijo Lucios sin apartar la mirada del frente

-Está bien, ojala no sea tan difícil estudiar ahí-

-No lo creo Draco, además si eligen a cierta selección de alumnos, es porque han visto algo en ellos que les hace ver grandes….-

-Oh como carnada- interrumpió Harry

-Harry, ¿Quisieras por un momento guardar silencio?-inquirió Lucios, mirando a Draco que había mirado a Harry con temor

-Yo no tengo la culpa que Draco no quiera ver la realidad, ya llevo mucho tiempo explicándoselo- respondió Harry con autosuficiencia

-No es engañarlo, es darle ánimos y si pusieras de tu parte, tal vez esto sería mejor- reprendió Lucios

-Simplemente me levante con el pie izquierdo. ¿Ok?-

-Está bien, pero anímate Harry iremos a la mejor escuela- exclamo Draco, mientras Harry solo le sonreía y regresaba su mirada al paisaje que transcurría por fuera del auto.

* * *

-o-

-Débiles, son unos tontos, estúpidos niños del demonio, ¿Cómo quieren siquiera tomar el arma si no pueden siquiera levantarla?- Un hombre de gran porte se paseaba por el salón, miraba a las caras de los pequeños niños, todos con la cabeza gacha

-Quiero que lo vuelvan a intentar… y les juro que si no lo hacen bien, van a perecer…¡AHORA!- A tal grito, todos los pequeños levantaron la vista y sujetaron con sus manitas unos artefactos de madera tratando de colocarla en posición de combate, a muchos de ellos se les cayó en el intento y muchos otros no pudieron siquiera levantarla.

-¡Son unos inútiles! ¡Que ustedes nunca entienden! ¡Esto se hace con elegancia.. CON ELEGANCIA!… Es una norma importante de que lo hace, si no lo hacen así, le darán tiempo al oponente y este se dará cuenta de tu temor ¡SE APROVECHARA!- gritando más de lo deseado, el hombre tomo a un niño de los hombros, Harry solo puedo advertir cuando este choco contra la tarima que había en el centro del salón

-Muy bien, yo les enseñare como es que padecerán fuera, si no son capaces de entender como se hace esto- levanto su arma con destreza y se puso en posición de ataque, el pequeño niño lo miro con temor y se levantó empuñando su arma de la misma forma… se dio el primer ataque; el pequeño cayo la suelo de bruces y el arma voló por aire … el profesor no pareció inmutarse y ataco de nuevo, un golpe, dos, tres y el niño chillo de dolor… fue lo último que pudo soportar Harry y entonces no tuvo conciencia de lo que hacía, solo se vio arrematando contra el maestro

-¡Basta! ¡Déjelo en paz!- exclamó cansado

-Vaya, vaya…. ¿qué tenemos aquí? Dime pequeñajo… ¿Te crees tan poderoso como para interrumpir en una pelea que no te incumbe? Eres débil por si no lo sabias... Acabas de demostrar que no soportas el dolor ajeno… Mira tan solo a tu alrededor, ninguno de tus compañeros fue capaz de enfrentarse a eso… tal vez algunos lo llamen "valentía" pero para mí es debilidad…, ahora ¡Vuelve a tu lugar!- Harry lo miro con desdén y volvió a su sitio en silencio, no estaba de acuerdo con eso, él era más, lo sabía, sentía la impotencia correr por sus venas y su mirada verde destallar con furia, pero se sentía débil. No quería aceptarlo pero era cierto.

-Ahora, todos ustedes verán que son débiles y tal vez no lo acepten, pero es lo que demuestran, si realmente se sienten "poderosos" ¿Que esperan para intentar demostrarlo?, para mí son solo unos niños tontos y torpes y yo me encargare de recordárselos día a día- rio sarcásticamente de una manera horrorosa… - Pueden retirarse, y no lo olviden; son unos perdedores-

Todos salieron apresuradamente y se empujaban para salir, mientras que Harry se quedaba estático, perdido en su furia que sentía, Draco lo vio y se acercó, miro como Harry apretaba fuertemente sus nudillos. Nunca había visto así a Harry, ni cuando le rompió su escoba. Solo atinó a ponerle una mano en el hombro, acción que desencadeno que Harry se volteara bruscamente, al verlo suavizo su mirada y camino a la salida, seguido por Draco, fuera esta Elene, que los miraba interrogante, pero Harry paso como sin nada mientras el rubio solo atinaba a encoger los hombros.

Nunca le había gustado perder en algo, se sentía impotente y estaba decidido a demostrar que era más. Hacía ya más de un mes que había llegado al colegio y no le gustaba para nada su estancia ahí… todos eran fríos y parecían disfrutar el dolor ajeno, pintaban muy bien todo desde afuera, cuando llegaron con honores los recibieron y los dejaron acomodarse a como les placiera, pero una vez que empezaron las clases todo cambio de un dulce rosa a un horripilante negro.

Primeramente debía admitir que el uniforme era cómodo, como si fue especializado y hubiera sido ideado especialmente para luchar, pero la capa le estorbaba y aun así querían que caminara con elegancia.. Como rayos iba a hacer eso si se tropezaba cada dos por tres con el dobladillo de esta. El escudo que portaba era una especia de esfinge que ardía en llamas de donde emprendía el vuelo un fénix. El ojo de la esfinge era de una simetría rara, la geometría de esta no sabía a qué hacía referencia, era una especia de triangulo dividido a la mitad sobre un pequeño círculo. Y sobre todo el lema de la escuela "Magicae Potestas est" quedaba de más decir que detestaba la frase… Él no se creía poderoso y no admitía que la magia lo fuera todo; si hasta los squips y muggles podían vivir sin ella. Pero no podía decir nada, una vez se le había escapado decirlo y aún sentía el dolor de los moretones que tenía en el cuerpo por la paliza que el celador le había puesto.

Comenzaba a desesperarse, nadie en ese lugar se sentía bien, podía ver las caras de sus compañeros, muchos aguantando las lágrimas, otros cargando con facetas de maltrato.. Pero lamentablemente aun le faltaban 8 años más ahí y se creía capaz de soportarlo. Miro a su alrededor… Draco y Elene lo seguían, ellos hasta ahora eran sus únicos amigos, claro si no contáramos a Draco que era su hermano… entonces Elene era la única que se sentía con la capacidad de hacer amigos, todos desconfiaban de todos y él no los culpaba, de entre tantos temores por estudiar ahí, era comprensible.

Llego a lo que se denominaba "Comedor" pero en realidad era como una especia de "Mírense y arrebátense la comida" o como prefería denominarlo Elene "Zona de Hienas", también odiaba eso… sinceramente estaba considerando que explotaría de tanto que odiaba.

Se sentó en el banco de madera y miro la ración del día, era un pedazo de pan (que olía muy mal) y un poco de agua, levanto la mirada, vio a Draco fruncir el ceño mientras tomaba un pedazo y Elene se limitaba a tomar un poco de agua. Ante las miradas atónitas de todos empujo su plato y se levantó, se negaba a comer eso, el chico que estaba a su lado tomó su ración, a él no le importó al fin y al cabo.. Que lo aprovecharan los que quisieran… suspiro mientras salía rumbo a los jardines rogando que la cena estuviera mejor.

* * *

-o-

La reunión había comenzado hacia no más de una hora y Ella seguía mirando con insistencia, su mirada penetrante le estaba causando escalofríos y por lo tanto estaba consciente de lo que se avecinaba, era como una espacie de señal, cuando estabas a solo un palmo de decir "Voy a morir" una predicción ingenua (Tal vez) pero simplemente cierta. Ella se levantó y pronuncio lo que más temía

-Entonces dime querido… ¿Cómo va el plan?- su voz le chirriaba los oídos, era tan dulce como fría.

- Su señoría, aún estamos en proceso, no se ha logrado completar, el ultimo infiltrado nos traiciono…-

-¡! COMO! Aseguraste, que el tipo era de confianza, aun cuando yo te estaba brindando mi apoyo- su voz denotaba furia, escupió casi con rabia la última frase

-Pero.. su.. su … señoría.. estamos.. er.. estoy seguro que encontraremos la forma de volver a infiltrarnos..-

-Por dios, no me hagas reír, ¿Eres un tonto o te haces? Dime… ¿Cuántas personas ya hemos infiltrado y nos han traicionado?, quieres que cuando vuelva Él, nos haga pedazos por no haber acatado sus órdenes, porque créeme, aun no conoces su furia… Pero por hoy te dejare libre, solo toma en cuenta que yo no perdono y que algún día me pagaras todo esto. Si fallamos tu serás el primero en caer, de eso estate totalmente seguro.

-Pero…

-CALLATE, debes aprender a guardar silencio cuando tus superiores hablan, ahora escúchame bien, volverás a meter infiltrados ahí –levanto su varita con maestría y apunto a la garganta del hombre- y si fallas esta vez... yo misma me encargare de ti- le enterró la varita en la piel hasta sacar un poco de sangre y se alejó- Y QUIERO TODA LA INFORMACIÓN QUE PUEDAS OBTENER.

-Y yo le aseguro que la tendrá- respondió después de recuperarse de lo que acababa de pasar-Le aseguro que no le fallare esta vez, ya pensé en el hombre perfecto, que se encargara de todo-

-Espero que este seguro, por última vez volverás a intentarlo y quiero que todo salga a la perfección- ella rio con ganas, no se preocupaba, sabía que el miedo, movía montañas.

-Como usted diga- Se levantó, contactaría al hombre perfecto, desde ahora… se pondría en contacto con él.

Camino hasta el límite de desaparición y en un solo plop de desvanecía para reaparecer en los límites de un oscuro bosque. Se adentró en él, bajo sus pies crujían las ramas y las hojas secas, la verdad no le importaban en absoluto, porque ¿Qué te puede pasar en un bosque deshabitado? Más sin embargo de la nada una navaja salió dispara en su dirección y dio en el tronco del árbol que estaba justo a su lado.

-¿Qué buscas?- Un hombre salió de la espesura del bosque

-Tus servicios, necesito que me hagas un trabajo- respondió con vehemencia

-Lo siento, por que como sabes lamentablemente estoy retirado- dijo, acercándose a la corteza del árbol para extraer la navaja

-¿Aun cuando te ofrezco 2000 galeones?-Exclamo con perspicacia.

-Mira, eso no es nada… Así que te vendría bien, irte alejando de aquí… si no te mato yo, lo harán los lobos-

-Te daré la cantidad que tu desees, solo necesito que me hagas este favor, dime, no te vendría bien estar aquí, cuando todos luchan por conseguir un mundo mejor.-

-¿Mundo mejor? No me hagas reír, lo que ellos y ustedes buscan es algo más cruel-

-No es algo tan cruel, cuando realmente te pones a pensar si lo que estás haciendo está bien. ¿No crees que ya es hora de salir de tu madriguera?, tal vez seas recompensado como antes de su caída, o mucho mejor-

-Nada, me asegura, que obtenga lo que quiero, ¿qué me hace confiar en que tú cumplirás?-

-Hazme este favor y yo te lo demostrare-

-¿Qué clase de favor?-

-Necesito que te infiltres en un colegio, algo fácil y sencillo… Nada grave, solo necesitamos que entres y nos des información, pero si es posible, necesitamos ayuda para atacar y dominar, dentro de este-

-¿Por qué no lo hacen ustedes, si se creen tan poderosos?-

-Créeme que lo hemos intentado, pero mis hombres no han podido infiltrarse-

-Quiero medio millón de galeones-

-Pe..Per…Pero eso es mucho-

-Entonces, creo que para nada sirve, que hayas venido a buscarme, ojala y encuentres a alguien que te ayude- El hombre siguió caminando, él no era tonto, personas como esas tenían la facilidad de entrar en fortalezas como era posible que no se filtraran en un colegio, tal vez porque el colegio era mucho más de lo que se veía.

-Está bien, te daré el dinero que quieres.- Se notaba la desesperación en su voz, estaba realmente necesitado

-Bien, dime ¿A qué colegio debo filtrarme?

-Las Saile-

Y entonces su respiración se cortó, lo miro a los ojos y supo que estaba diciendo la verdad, no era una verdad etérea, pero en realidad tenía que filtrarse en Las Saile y lo peor de todo, ayudar a destruirla.

* * *

-o-

De nuevo se encontraba sentado en un pupitre, era la cuarta clase en la que se sentía como una _mierda_, no más. Estaba seguro que todo estaba destinado para irse en su contra. Se sentía tonto y estúpido, ni siquiera podía repetir correctamente el hechizo que el profesor estaba empedernido en que aprendieran. Miro al camaleón que tenía enfrente, en realidad no era complicado, solo debía de asegurarse de que el pequeño animal ardiera en llamas. Debía admitir que tenía miedo y un remordimiento le resurgía, ver al animal indefenso, con su mirada fija en él, le producía sensaciones que no podía controlar y lo peor de todo que le hacía sentir culpable, pues su tarea consista en calcinarlo.

Repitió por quinta vez el hechizo y nada salió de su varita, vio al maestro acercarse al lugar donde se encontraba sentado, seguramente recibiría otra buena reprimenda. Quedaba de más mencionar que había perdido la cuenta de las que había recibido ese día.

Por sexta vez, Harry repitió el hechizo y totalmente frustrado no paro de agitar la varita

-Incarserus, Incarserus, INCARSERUS- agitaba la varita totalmente frustrado que no notaba que la mirada de todos estaba sobre él. Hasta que sintió una mano huesuda asir de su muñeca, levanto la mirada y _¡Genial!_ Simplemente genial, tenía al profesor sujetando su mano y mirando su varita con sumo interés.

-Señor Malfoy, que agradable espectáculo está montando- Su voz denotaba burla, más sin en cambio endureció su semblante- Présteme su varita- prácticamente se la arrebato de las manos para observarla con detenimiento.

-Puedo preguntar ¿Dónde compro su varita?-

Harry lo miro completamente confundido, tenía las ganas de soltarle un fuerte NO, pero se contuvo

-Donde todos los demás señor-

-Curioso, ¿Es usted natal de este país?- el profesor le miraba con sumo interés, él en cambio se sentía confundido

- No señor. Mi familia pertenece a Inglaterra- El profesor lo miro sorprendido. Él ignoraba que el fuera anglosajón, se preguntaba cómo era posible que le hubieran vendido una varita en el país. "De seguro influencia familiar"

-Ya lo veo. Por lo tanto esta varita- tomo el objeto en sus manos y lo partió a la mitad- No le sirve- Todos miraron incrédulos la actitud del profesor, nadie se imaginó que pasaría eso, Harry sin en cambio sintió como si una parte de su yo fuera destrozada, se había familiarizado con la varita, la sentía parte de si, y ahora solo podía contemplar los pedazos de esta que se encontraban sobre su pupitre.

-Escribiré a tus padres y les comunicare que necesita usted tener una varita de su lugar de origen. Considero que la que tenía ahora le hubiera servido pero no es la varita a la que usted está destinado. Su varita aún sigue esperando que usted vaya por ella. Mientras tanto salga de mi clase, un mago sin varita es como un río sin agua. Inservible.- Sonrió malévolamente y le señalo la puerta, Harry solo lo miro y recogió sus cosas, salió por la puesta dando un portazo

¡Nada podía ir peor! De nuevo esta solo fuera de clases y sin nada que hacer, después del almuerzo los habían separado, Draco y Elene habían sido mandados a otra parte del colegio, ahora ya no compartían clases y se veían solamente a la hora de las comidas, él solo podía pasar tiempo con su hermano cuando eran mandados a sus habitaciones, pero Draco le había dicho que creía también los iban a separar.

Maldita osadía, Solo había dos maneras de clasificarlos en ese colegio Astucia y Valentía, esos dos eran los pilares en los cuales recaía el fundamento de todo, Los astutos pertenecían a la Familia de los Arteros, mientras que los valientes a la Familia de los Osados. Y a ambas casas se les preparaba de la misma forma, las mismas clases, sin embargo unas más profundizadas que otras, debido a la familia a la que pertenecían. Se dividían en 4 clases o niveles, el primer nivel se obtenía al entrar Clase D, la segunda Clase C se obtenía a los 8 años, Clase B a los 10 años y la clase A a los 12 años. Y había un nivel más, pero todos estos eran de una posición más elevado, les llamaban los Iluminados, conocidos como Místeres, y eran muy pocos, todos decían que sinceramente llegar al nivel C era una alivio. Muchos habían abandonado la escuela y nunca regresado, se decía que muchos habían muerto, pero nadie lo aseguraba. Levantó la mirada y vio la cartelera de anuncios

_¡Mierda!_ Nada podía ir mejor, justo un gran pergamino ocupaba toda la cartelera

**AVISO PARA TODOS LOS DE NIVEL D**

**La dirección del colegio Las Saile ha hecho la selección de los alumnos para colocarlos en su respectiva casa. [Consultar las listas en el final de este pergamino] Por la tanto el día de hoy los que pertenezcan a La Familia de los Arteros se concentraran en la parte izquierda del comedor, mientras que los de La Familia de los Osados se concentraran en la parte derecha del mismo. Con el fin de que se les den las indicaciones correspondientes. Y comenzar a partir de ese momento a formar parte de la Familia que corresponden.**

**Sinceramente, deseando que lleven un buen inicio de curso**

_**Consejo Educativo Las Saile**_

_**Magicae Potestas est**_

_Joder_, las cosas no pintaban nada bien. Reviso la lista, definitivamente su nombre en letras doradas estaba en La Familia de los Osados. Draco ni Elene figuraban en la lista, por lo tanto eso le definía que estaba en la otra casa La Familia de los Arteros. Tenía que aprender a vivir solo, desde ahora él y Draco solo se verían durante las comidas. Draco tenía razón, los había separado

Cuando fue a la reunión, noto que La Familia de los Osados era más pequeña que la de los Arteros y se preguntaba por qué. Siempre pensó que era una igualdad equitativa en las Familias, pero al parecer no, su grupo no excedía de los 15 integrantes, mientras que la de los Arteros, parecía a punto de explotar podía jurar que en ella debía de haber por lo menos 25. Busco entre todos una cabellera rubia pero era imposible encontrarla, había una gran cantidad de personas con ese color de cabello en esa Familia.

Se resignó y presto atención a lo que decían. Los líderes de la casa eran par de Místeres, ambos se veían sonrientes y animados. Les dieron la bienvenida por pertenecer a esa casa y finalmente comenzaron a explicarles. Dormirían en la Casa de la Familia, como lo denominaban, cada quien tendría una habitación individual y asistirían a clases juntos. Los horarios ya les serían entregados en un momento más. A partir de ahora comenzaba lo duro. Harry hizo nota mental.- "Dios, si apenas comienza lo duro no quiero saber cómo va a ser lo que viene"- Si ponían el empeño suficiente ascenderían en el tiempo debido, debían acatar las normas y sobre todo debían respeto al colegio.

Comenzaron a repartir sus horarios, Harry miro el suyo, _¡Diablos!_ Cuanta porquería venia ahí, no es que se quejara, pero eran demasiadas materias y ni siquiera marcaba una sola hora libre. De seguro querían explotarlo. No se quejaba de ellas, todas se veían interesantes y sabía que preparaban para el futuro, pero el sinceramente, está empezando a pensar que no tenía futuro _¡De todos modos ni varita tenia!_

**_LISTA DE MATERIAS QUE LOS ALUMNOS DEL COLEGIO LAS SAILE LLEVARAN DURANTE SU ESTANCIA EN EL COLEGIO_**

Hechizos y transformaciones

Pociones y brebajes

Defensa personal

Manejo de armas

Artes oscuras

Criaturas mágicas y conocimiento herbolario

Protección anti-maldiciones

Sanación

Control de los elementos

Magia elemental [No utilizar varita]

Estudio de los astros

Estudio de Runas y códigos

Lectura con el Oráculo

Crónicas de Magia

Aritmacia

¡Magnifico! Ya se estaba irritando y aun no comenzaban las clases, debía de tranquilizarse, la verdad que se estaba portando como un inmaduro, nadie del colegio se portaba así, ahora comprendía por que las personas se alejaban cuando lo veían, era prácticamente insoportable, hasta él se estaba cansando de su mismo.

Levanto la mirada y vio a Draco, se acercó con cuidado a el

-Tsh, tsh, Draco- Lo llamó desde lejos

-¿Qué pasa Harry?- le pregunto Draco mirándolo

-Nada, es solo que quería ver cómo va todo-

-Pues bien, no ha pasado nada fuera de lo común. Oye Harry, lamento no haber quedado contigo, pero bueno, así quiso el destino que…-

-No creo en el destino, Draco-interrumpió Harry

-Bueno, entonces en lo que creas, supongo que esto nos va a llevar a estar más lejos uno del otro-

-Así es.- Harry comenzaba a decir monosílabos, no podía formar una frase coherente

-Pero, Harry, yo quiero que sepas, que a pesar de esto tu siempre serás mi hermano. Mi lindo hermano-

Harry no dijo nada, solo se limitó a sonreírle y asentir con la cabeza, porque sobre todo, él era un Malfoy y un Malfoy nunca olvida de donde viene, cuáles son sus raíces. Un Malfoy se defiende, él se encargaría de darles una lección a todos, nadie olvidaría que Harry Malfoy había pisado ese colegio. Nunca…. Pero entonces algo lo trajo a la realidad, era solo un pequeño niño de seis años y sin varita

Estaba perdido.

* * *

-o-

¡Hola!

Regrese después de mucho tiempo, debo de admitir que me costó mucho terminar este capítulo, principalmente porque me había quedado sin inspiración. Sé que no es tan interesante, pero se revelan hechos importantes para la trama de la historia, además les quiero dedicar este capítulo a todos los que atreves se sus comentarios me desearon suerte en mi examen de admisión porque lo pase, ahora sí, seré una estudiante de nivel medio superior

La verdad no sé cómo se me ocurrió el capítulo, pero veo que quedo algo tosco, especialmente en cómo se expresa Harry, ya que considero es algo desarrollado para un niño de seis años, pero Harry es Harry.

Además siento que las palabras se me salieron de contexto, pero bueno es algo que pasa cuando comienzas a leer algo más elevado, aprovecho para decirles que me sigan en Twitter

xohe_potter y únanse a mi grupo en Facebook Escritoras y/o lectoras fieles en Potterfics y Fanfiction

Y además para hacerle promoción al libro del Padrino, si a alguien le interesa léanlo, a mí me agrado demasiado.

Espero dejen comentarios

Besos y Saludos

Xohe


End file.
